El secreto detras de tu mirada
by Daniela Walas
Summary: Por obra del destino,por un angel, o por un dios aparte te conoci de una manera inesperada me prendi en el fuego de tu irada de esa manera que nose como ni cuando ni en que momento pero te voy a enamorar Shizuru. Te enamoras de mi lo veras
1. Chapter 1

Bueno EL Comienzo de una Historia... Dedicada para ti mi Amor

El mundo oculto de tu sonrisa

Fue de la misma manera que he manejado el 100% de las cosas en mi vida que camine hacia ese lugar con ese paso decidido, que hable con la agasajada. Era una fiesta de quince, el padre de la cumpleañera importante inversor en las empresas de mi padre Yo la representante de él. Haciendo acto de presencia, como pez en el agua en esta clase social. No es difícil saber quién soy, la mano derecha de Kuga, mi padre, marca líder automotriz, sin contar en los negocios inmobiliarios y afines aflicciones de mi padre posee para levantar en camión el dinero. Me han apodado el tiburón debido a mis sentidos increíbles para hacer negocios. Pero ese día, ese día ocurrió que realmente coincidí con el mote particular. Dicen los científicos que los tiburones se manifiestan con un tremendamente sensible oído, ese día fue mi oído, o el destino, o cupido, o un ángel. No sé qué fue solo que el sonido de una cartera en el piso y un débil gimoteo me llevo a volar hacia allí, caballerosa he sido siempre atenta la mayoría de las veces, pero juro que en momento que vi tus ojos se me olvido la clase, el dinero, el lugar todo quedo totalmente nublado antes esos ojos particulares que me observaban. Tu irada carmín me atrajo e levanto, me llevo y volvió En ese momento no entendí que sucedí solo puede argumentar una sonrisa de tarado enamorado. Para mi desgracia sonreíste y no entendí, no comprendí que era eso que te hacia tan bella que me enloquecía que provocaba ese fuego dentro de mí que me llevaba a la locura, no comprendí que te hacia especial a las demás cientos de mujeres con las que había hablado que había visto solo sé que sea lo que sea que te vi Desee con toda mi alma que solo pudiera verlo yo, que fuera solo mi propio tesoro secreto desde ese omento quede prendada de ti de ese amor que increíblemente que se desato de esa manera tan casual sin motivo aparente. Ello eras tú.

Fue una larga noche en la que debí mantener y obligar a mi boca. Mantenerla callada a que no dijera más de lo que debía, y obligar que hablara por mí me hubiera quedado mirándote como a la pintura más bella de todo el lugar Una pinturita, tu cabello castaño. Tus ojos rojos. Tu suave tacto ese acento que he enloquece que e da vueltas tan cantarín, tan hermoso simplemente, que nos lleva a un nuevo universo Como sentía arder a ese confianzudo pelinegro apodado Reíto que tocaba tu brazo al hablarte, que le sonreías desde las mejillas, que le veías embobada, casi de la isa manera que yo lo hacía contigo. No podía creer que esto sucediera. Toda la velada me la arregle para que chocáramos de alguna manera y aun en ello, no podía distinguir si se trataba de amabilidad o del simple hecho que te cargabas la de arcoíris con la firma de orgullo en la frente. Algo cansada, e dirigí a la pista siendo raptada por una rubia que terminamos en un baile intenso en la pista, eso me deje llevar e perdí en ella y por un momento pensé que si eras hetero que no valía echar a perder la ocasión Todo casi culminar la madrugada me marche hacia mi auto, en medio de ello, halle a ese ángel en el estacionamiento, casualmente le salude. Era mentira llevaba más de una hora en ese frio escandaloso solo esperando por obra del destino le sonreí nuevamente y le entregue mi numero ambientando que era increíblemente interesante que cuando deseáramos que habláramos que me llamara. Me jugué todas con un guiño en el ojo, dentro de mi espere o la cachetada, la expresión de asco, el desprecio de todo ello, pero solo recibí un beso en la mejilla, tomo la tarjeta sonriendo, me devolvió el giño y volvió a la fiesta.

Yo le había esperado hora y media que saliera, para darle esa tarjeta, ella solo salió para recibirle. Nunca olvide ese perfume a rosas y miel de su piel, e dejo prendada, subí con rumbo a mi largo viaje de horas a casa pensado en ese ángel de nombre desconocido que acaba de salvarme del hastío de la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pov Shizuru

El recuerdo del momento asalta mi mente. Fue a mediados de Marzo. No habían sido buenos tiempos y la calma era uno de los recursos más escasos. Recuerdo llegar en un estado casi fatídico, dirigirme a la pista y al compás de la música bailar las penas. Me olvide de los errores de esa semana, de las preocupaciones, de los engaños. Esa noche solo sería yo, yo en este mundo moviendo las caderas. Descargue mi energía al ritmo de los compases divagantes. Baile de un modo, que mi cerebro creyó que sería la última vez, y me proporcionó lo mejor. Baje mi cabeza dejando ondear mi cabellera oro en el aire. Me perdí profundamente en el momento, tiempo y lugar. Lo único existente era la música y único que me interesaba. Cuando la música ceso sentí un desosiego enorme, pero una calma que no había sentido antes. Una sensación de liberar, una levedad en mis hombros. El presentador anunciaba de manera animada, que estábamos próximos al vals. Aproveche la distracción para arreglar mi cabello, comienzo el camino hacia la barra. Una sed intensa se había instalado en mi garganta. Camino mirando sin punto fijo, pero algo llama mi mirada. El peso de sus ojos me llama, giro en busca de la dirección llamante. Era una joven mirándome. De una manera fija, especial. Como si fuera lo más especial del mundo, como si nada más demandara interés que mi persona. El gesto me parece curioso, nota mi extrañeza y sonríe. ¿Debería preocuparme? No creo, no hallo maldad en su mirada. Más bien un dejo de inocencia infantil le envuelve. A mis ojos es solo una niña, al que le devuelvo la sonrisa. El destino, presuroso y amante de causalidades nos centra cercanos en la ceremonia de la vela. La formalidad de la cumpleañera danzando con su padre, todas conteniendo esa pequeña llama que buscamos no apagar. Los niños con sus flores. Ella frente a mí, a momentos desvía la mirada a mi dirección. Le hallado infraganti en algunos. Vuelvo al juego, pero cambio papeles. Le sonrió, me sonríe. Es un juego divertido pienso, tal vez sea interesante distraer mi atención en ella esta noche. Por ello al acabar la formalidad de los eventos le busco. Pero solo descubro su figura saliendo por el marco de la entrada. Necesito un poco más, paso rápido emprendo la huida hacia el estacionamiento. Le hallo. Mirando su móvil.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Deseas que te lleve a algún lugar?- pregunto de manera dulce. Su rostro tierno, de joven graduada recientemente de la adolescencia me da una idea de su edad. Probablemente 17, menor de edad aun. Me devuelve la sonrisa de manera tierna.

-Muchas gracias, me encantaría que me llevara. Pero he traído el auto- me explica señalando a un punto incierto detrás de ella- pero le agradezco sinceramente la amabilidad

-No tiene porque- digo siguiéndole mientras busca su auto. - ¿vives cerca?- pregunto.

-Realmente no, vivo a unas cuantas horas. Por ello me retiro temprano- me explica.

-¿Viajara en esta noche? ¿no le parece algo inadecuado?- pregunto preocupada.

-No se preocupe, tendré cuidado- responde.

-Podría permitirle pasar la noche en casa, así retornaría mañana- digo, preocupada de su integridad. Ella sonríe mirando el cielo.

-Está amaneciendo – señala el cielo. Donde el sol comienza a teñir tenuemente las montañas.

-Es cierto, pero...- indico intentándola hacerla razonar, no daré mi brazo a torcer.

-Le agradezco mucho su preocupación y su ofrecimiento pero lamentablemente tengo compromisos que atender. Espero que me disculpe – responde con toda la educación posible.

-Le disculpare si accede a tomar un café en otra ocasión conmigo- digo de manera demandante. Ella sonríe con una pequeña carcajada juguetona.

-Me parece una genial idea- acota. - le daré mi número así podemos concretar fechas.

-Sería muy conveniente- señalo mientras me extiende una tarjeta impresa.

-Conozco buenos lugares los cuales serían ideales visitar – exclama. Entiendo la línea escrita entre las palabras. No solo desea un café, quiere verme aún más veces. Le sonrió.

-En cuanto tenga franco le hare saber para concretar-

-Me parece bien. Estaré esperando su llamado- expresa de manera juguetona. Planta un beso en mi mejilla a modo de despedida. Sin más sube a su auto marchándose. El horizonte anuncia un nuevo día, mientras un auto en su centro acaba de iniciar un nuevo comienzo

* * *

Pov Natsuki

Si me preguntaran que es lo que más detesto de la vida, la definición correcta seria la espera. Ese tiempo incansable que no sabes con que llevar, que no te deja concentrarte en nada. Que te arroja al vacío de la acción próxima que aún no obtienes. Así me hallo, ante la espera. Con el teléfono que no replica, con un conjunto desordenado de apuntes que no llegan a absorber mi atención. Por fin el silencio se calla dando lugar a la voz de 1975 que anuncia un mensaje. Miércoles. El día elegido un miércoles. Pienso en la mala suerte que me otorga el ombligo de la semana. Un jueves seria placido un cine, o una obra de teatro, hasta hallar una discoteca o un bar interesante. Un viernes o sábado suben las expectativas a fiestas, o bailantas. O boliche de buenos renombres. Aun creo que un domingo suena más alentador que el tímido miércoles. Día complejo lleno de rutina y cotidianeidad había llevado cautivo todos mis planes. Me desparramo en el escritorio, dando el abatimiento a mi mente. Mis brazos sobre el fina madera. Hacerle un detalle sorprendente seria vano, y apresurado. Pero el simple conformismo de un café, solo me inspiraba a la falta de interés que provocaría. Quería algo que hablara por sí mismo, algo especial que lograra capturar su atención, un momento que no pudiera pasar desapercibido en su memoria. Esto era un juego complicado, quería dejar huella en alguien que aun su nombre se volvía un misterio. Yo jugaba en desventaja, ella tenía mi número, sabia mi nombre. Iba ganando. Me tuvo a su merced desde el fin de semana, dando hoy recién señales de vida. "Ok. Organizare algo, hay un lugar que te gustara conocer", respondo. Ni siquiera soy consciente de que clase de lugar quiero, pero si deseo su atención deberé generar intriga. Unas cuantas llamadas, un par de ideas, uno que otra búsqueda virtual había encontrado algo acorde. En otra ocasión una cena elegante hubiera bastado, o un viaje exótico. Pero solo era la primera vez que comenzaba a conocerle. No deseaba espantarle, ni que me creyera que buscaba sexo, o que solo era algo pasajero. Quería dejar una buena impresión. Por suerte halle el lugar adecuado, mediante consejos. Benditos amigos, ángeles del camino.

* * *

Pov Shizuru

-Creí que iríamos por un café- digo mientras subimos a su auto.

-Hoy hace demasiado calor para ello- respondió.- te llevare a otro lugar que te encantara.

-Está bien – respondí. Ajustándome el cinturón.

-Bello- exclamo. Se fuga de mis labios la palabra. Mis ojos no dejan de maravillarse de lo que observan. Un jardín rebosante de flores diversas en colores se expone en nuestro campo visual. El auto avanza a paso de hombre por el camino, donde las hojas coloridas acarician delicadamente el metal. Saco la mano por la ventanilla, tocando los pétalos y colores interesantes. La variedad de texturas, los aromas que se entremezclan dejando una calma. Mi atención se impregna en ello. En el paisaje tan cercano, tan palpable, tan real.

-Sabía que te gustaría- dice con voz tenue mientras mira mi imagen con una pequeña mueca de triunfo. Sonrío tiernamente, es un detalle maravilloso. El camino se acaba abriendo espacio a una especie de restaurante peculiar.

-Vallamos a comer algo y luego podemos pasear ¿te parece?- me sugiere.

-Me parece una gran idea- respondo. Baja del auto, y caballerosamente me abre la puerta.

-Gracias- respondo sintiéndome un poco cohibida. No estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de interacción de una parte femenina. Su imagen nos guía. Unos jeans ajustados, una blusa que denota el cuidado diario al cuerpo, su andar de manera delicado, provoca un choque de conceptos en mí. Nos encaramos hasta la azotea del restaurante, donde debo señalar que a lo anterior era bello. Pero se debería inventar una nueva definición acorde a este paisaje. El restaurante, a pesar de no ser muy grande se denota singularidad al exponer sus mesas en una azotea, donde observar el mar de flores. La imagen del sol, el viento ondeando cada una, la fragancia de sus perfumes, la imagen de cada pétalo, describen una escena que no puedo parar de apreciar.

-Buenos días ¿Que desean servirse?- pide el mozo. Yo opto por sushi, ella se encarga una ensalada europea. Durante la comida no hablamos, cada quien disfruta de la delicia de la comida y del bello paisaje. De postre pedimos un helado de chocolate blanco bañado en salsa de dulce de leche.

-Me ha encantado el lugar- digo mirando todo con ojos soñadores.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- dice sonriendo. Mientras se lleva una cucharada de postre a sus labios.

-¿Cómo lo has encontrado?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Diría que por suerte, pasando por la carretera me llamo la atención y vine.

-Y has decidido compartir tu refugio conmigo- digo coquetamente.

-Sí creo, que un poco si- dice y ambas sonreímos sin motivo.

-Discúlpame pero soy mala para los nombre, me lo podrías repetir- dice tiernamente. Es mentira. Jamás he mencionado mi nombre.

-Shizuru, ese es mi nombre- respondo. Finalmente lo sabe y sonríe. Miro las flores largamente jamás había vivido algo así, y algo me anuncia que recién inicia

* * *

Bueno chic s espero sus comentarios para que me cuenten que les parece. Les gusta?

Actualizare bien pueda. Saludos


	3. 2da Cita

Nuevo capitulo señores/as espero les guste. Espero su opinión amores

* * *

Pov Natsuki

Asco. Odio. Desprecio. Sus labios, su voz, su cabello, su contextura, el sonido de su voz, el peinado, el color de sus ojos, la forma de sus pestañas, su nariz. Sus orejas, los pómulos, sus cejas, la barbilla, todo. Odiaba cada parte, cada centímetro de piel, cada fibra de ADN. LO ODIABA. Detestaba ver ese reflejo frente de mí. Detestaba cada puto pensamiento que cruzaba por mi cabeza. Quería desecharme, todo delante de mí. Todo me volvía al círculo vicioso del pensamiento. Era la catarsis. Me trasportaba a la mirada que veían sus ojos, aquella visión errada que él me había inculcado sobre mi persona. Donde me volvía la única culpable. Todo me incitaba a la acción. Todo me hacía merecedora del suceso, y por ello me despreciaba. Lo dijera una y mil veces mi cerebro no entendía, no comprendía que aquello jamás había girado en torno a mí. Según mi cerebro yo había incitado la acción, según él, fui la culpable. Por ello me despreciaba. Aquello era mi error. Aquel era mi chip. Pero uno que callaría en mi memoria. Que guardaría oculto dentro de mí ser. Que callaría con fuerza. Que boxearía mano a mano en mi interior. Que superaría. No sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría, pero lo lograría

* * *

2da Cita

Pov Natsuki

Llego la noche esperada. Disfrutamos de una buena discoteca, de bailar con desenfreno y nos dirigimos a mi departamento. No quería un lugar cualquiera donde solo consumar el acto, quería un poco más. Llegamos, ella me pidió permiso para retirarse al baño unos momentos. Me desabroche los botones principales de la camisa. Tome un poco el agua, buscando calmar mis nervios. Mire mis ojos en el espejo un momento. Los recuerdos me inundaban, las manos me traspiraban, sentía el pecho subir y bajar precitadamente. Intente calmarme. Ya había crecido. Podía con ello. Coloque un poco de música, para distenderme y para evitar que los vecinos hicieran quejas.

Ella resurgió del cuarto de baño. Llevaba el vestido bastante ajustado a su cuerpo de color vino que combinaba con sus ojos. La tela delicada delineaba las curvas de su cuerpo de una manera increíble. Había retocado su maquillaje y su mirada felina regreso. Sonreí, ella se contagió, mostrando una coqueta sonrisa. Se acercó a paso lento, torturante. Moviendo sus piernas al compás del ritmo. Sus muslos firmes me invitaban a mil sensaciones. Su cadera de avispa me provocaba abrazarla. Pero sus pechos y posterior me llenaban a una sensación de lujuria inaudita. Comenzamos un beso lento que fue subiendo de intensidad. Sus manos hábiles quitaban los botones restantes de la camisa que traía. Mis manos se ocupaban de su vestido. Sentía la marea interior que comenzaba a subir. Intentaba no prestarle atención. Recuerdos pasados se agolpaban en mi mente. La camisa quedo en algún rincón de la habitación, acompañada del vestido. Los pantalones eran más complicados pero con una sonrisa coqueta y caricias sugerente me libro de ellos. La guerra de lenguas se batallaba dentro de nuestras bocas, nuestras manos entretenidas se ocupaban de las piezas de lencería superior.

El corazón me palpitaba preso de una marcha incesante. No podía detenerle. Baje la intensidad de la guerra superior. Poco a poco le separe, intentando no ser brusca. Su rostro denoto sorpresa. Ajuste mi mirada en ella, su lencería fina. Tome su mano.

-¿Podrías dar una vuelta para mí?- pedí con educación. Una mueca algo extraña invadió su rostro. Pero me complació.

- _Es Shizuru, es ella_ \- me repetía constantemente. La vi girar, vi su cuerpo. Sus curvas, su rostro, la delicadeza de sus movimientos. Me levante de manera leve, alcanzando su mano con la mía, jale de ella suave. Ella se precipito en mi cuerpo de forma pausada. Le recibí entre mis brazos. Mientras repetía mi mantra interior que era ella. Aferre mis manos a ambos lados de su cadera.

Mi cabeza sobre su cuello aspiro el perfume a rosas y miel que desprendía. Besaba con dulzura su cuello sintiendo sus suspiros. Mis manos ayudaban trasmitirle mil sensaciones.

Mordía a pequeños bocados su cuello recorriendo el camino a su hombro. Le fui acomodando en la cama, jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda de manera anhelante. La pausa anterior se había olvidado por completo al momento que quite su lencería situándome en su pecho. No cortaba el beso, ella suspiraba en mi boca.

Deje un rastro de besos mojados al tanto que recorrí desde su pecho a su vientre bajo. Quite la escasa prende con las manos. Juguetee con sus músculos. Su centro anhelante.

El trabajo, se lo deje a mi mano, la tela mojada ya me había adelantado demasiado. Subí mi mirada, ella me miraba anhelante. Pude ver sus nervios, 24 años no era una edad que uno tuviera miedo del sexo. Ni que mantuviera la virginidad. Asumí que era la primera vez con una mujer. Inauguraría su lado homo.

-Tendré cuidado- prometí. La acomode dejando sus piernas flexionadas exponiéndome al máximo su centro vital. No quería ser brusca, comencé el fomento manual. Con masajes, con besos, llevándola a la manera de relajarle.

Mordía sus muslos. La lubricación comenzó a hacer mella. Mire su rostro mientras con dulzura casi pidiendo permiso introduje mi anular. Ella arqueo un poco su cuerpo. Le lleve en un ritmo que galopaba cada momento más rápido. Su cuerpo comenzaba a arquearse en momentos.

Le bese con dulzura antes de que mis dos dedos comenzaran la tarea. Ya no salían tan seguidos. Buscaba dentro de ella, un punto claro. Podía escuchar su voz gemir por encima de la música. Le encontré algo cansada, pero no iba a dejarle aun no había llegado donde yo quería. La envolví en un abrazo sentándola a horjadas sobre mí.

-Ayúdame ¿sí?- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió. No iba a dejar mi honor de esa manera. Le comencé a dejar llevar en un vaivén. Rosándole su centro con mi muslo. Luego la dome de manera feroz. Gimió precipitada ante la acción. La bese en medio gemido y quite mi dedo. Sentí el sabor a hierro en mi boca, me había lastimado. Lo realice una vez más. Ahora si había dilatado. Tome con fuerza su cadera. He introduje sin miedo los tres dedos, gimió. Sonreí, allí estaba la pared apenas rugosa. La acaricie y galope tocándola. Llegue a su punto G. ella gimió de una manera que colmo la habitación de su voz. El grifo de su cuerpo se abrió y ella se vino aun con mi mano dentro. Sentía la cascada que pasaba por mi extremidad. Sus uñas se aferraron con desespero a mi espalda, dejando huella. Me mordió el cuello pero no me importo. Su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro.

-Dios- dijo cuándo recobro el aliento. Mi mano aun dentro de ella. Sonreí. Le quite de un sol acción. Ella se aferró a mi cuerpo.

-Primer Round- dije besándole la frente. Me miro con ojos cansados pero excitados. Sin que le dijera nada, se recupero subiendo a horacajadas nuevamente.

-Hazlo de nuevo- dijo similar a una niña. Una niña muy lujuriosa que recién provaba el placer del sexo lésbico.

-Está bien- dije. Comenzamos nuevamente. Pero esta vez la puse a cuatro. Ella mordio su labio y yo sonreí. Inevitablemente los vecinos me regañarían.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas amad s lectores. Aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo. Este creo que se volvió el más largo de los que he escrito. Desde ya disculpen si encuentran alguna falla.

Aclaro el capítulo anterior en el que Natsuki describe la primera parte, es un punto oscuro de su pasado, una violación. Los detalles los iré revelando, tranquilos.

De este capítulo es contado absolutamente desde la mirada de Shizuru. Cuando va sucediendo. El paso del tiempo va incluido en su discurso. Espero que les guste, esta historia va a tomar otro énfasis un poco más diferente que las otras historias espero que sea de su agrado. Les invito a comentar que les pareció, y aprovecho para dar gracias a todas esas personitas hermosas que me dejan sus opiniones. Para Uds. un beso. Sin más acción.

* * *

Noche de tragos

-¿Le amas?- me pregunto Hakura quien no miraba en buenos términos a Natsuki.

-No lo sé- conteste viendo marcharse el cuerpo de la peliazul en dirección a la barra de bebidas- hace poco tiempo que le conozco- argumente.

-Pues te cuento que ella sí, se nota a la distancia Shizuru. Debes comenzar a plantearte que hacer- contesto mi amiga rubia. Llevaba razón, solo mirar en la manera en que me miraba Natsuki uno entendería que se moría de amor, pero ¿mis sentimientos?

\- ¿Te es indiferente?- pregunto.

-No- conteste.

-¿No te gusta?

-No dije eso.

-¿Crees que es complicado la relación con una mujer?

-Con ella lo dudo

-¿Es por tu familia?

-Ni siquiera he pensado en ellos-

-Es más fácil de lo que crees. Mira contéstame esto ¿Qué sientes por ella?- pregunto un poco cansada de no tener respuestas. Lo analice durante un momento. Mire en dirección de la barra, Natsuki se giró. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Amo de la manera que me hace sentir, los miles de detalles, el tacto dulce, la buena onda. Que siempre este conmigo, que me haga reír aun cuando no lo deseo, amo de ella ello. Que me hace sentir como nadie más lo ha hecho y que hace aquello que nadie hizo por mí- explique. Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi cara. Hakura solo dijo escuetas palabras que pincharon mi burbuja.

\- ¿Y tú Shizuru? Dime ¿Qué haces por ella?- dijo. No espero respuesta pues sabía que no había. Se marchó en busca de Yukino. Natsuki regreso con un trago.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto.

-¿Por qué?- dije intentando disimular una sonrisa.

-Esta como preocupada- dijo. Suspire poco podía ocultarle.

-No sucede nada- dije. Aunque ella disimulo creerme. Me llevo de paseo por la playa, esa noche. Donde nos mojamos los pies, y reímos hablando de cosas sin sentido verdadero.

No sabía cuánto amaba a Natsuki pero que me amaba de ello no había dudas

* * *

Conociendo a los suegros

Llevábamos más de 6 meses con Natsuki. Había llegado el momento de conocer a sus padres. Tenía los nervios comunes de caerle bien. Jugaba con mi imaginación mirando a Natsuki e intentando formar un modelo de como serían sus padres. Tal vez una mujer de cabello azul, dulce, delicada, de pensamiento crítico e inteligente. Su padre tal vez de cabello blanco, portando un traje de sastre, con ojos azules o tal vez verdes. Bastante estricto, educado, alguien de renombre. Sabia de su padre que era una persona reconocida, bastante rico, dueño de una empresa internacional. También lo imaginaba con un carácter fuerte, potente, inflexivo. Del mismo modo que a veces se tornaba Natsuki.

No comprendía algunas cosas de ella. Bastantes. Algo que no entendía era el hecho que trabajara teniendo un padre que generaba más fortuna por cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo su padre le permitía ello? Cuando le conocí, trabajaba en el despacho de su padre. Pero meses luego me comento que había dejado el puesto, que ahora trabajaría en un puesto de café. El cambio se volvía drástico. Al preguntar el porqué, su respuesta fue parca: "por libertad". Allí quedó sepultada.

Llegamos a la casa. Una gran parcela de flores nos invadió, dejamos el carro. Atravesamos todo un camino de flores de colores. Recordé nuestra primera cita, y le bese la mejilla.

-Ya entiendo porque eres tan bella- le dije tomando su mano con una sonrisa picada.

-¿Qué?- dijo con cara de no entender.

-Porque te criaste entre flores- agregué. Ella primero me miro sin entender. Luego me abrazo sonriendo.

-Que dulce que eres cariño- dijo. Dos golpes a la puerta y esta se abrió. Una mujer de unas cinco décadas nos abrió, recibió a Natsuki entre besos y abrazos. Nos invitó a pasar al salón. Allí estaban, sus padres. Dulcemente me recibieron. Espere que hubiera un gran abrazo pero no los hubo. Un simple apretón de manos con su padre y un escueto beso en la mejilla de la mujer. El padre, tenía el cabello oscuro, azabache, los ojos casi rasgados, de color miel, la piel algo trigueña. Parecía algo inflexivo, algo molesto. Miraba durante momentos a Natsuki estableciendo una mirada de enfado. Consideraba si tal vez no debería haber insistido tanto en conocerlos. La mujer tenía el cabello rubio, natural. Rasgos finos, dulce, amable, educada. Les observaba buscando ver similitudes con mi amada pero nada encontraba. Su padre hablaba con autoridad, con una marca indudable de ser el poseedor de la razón. Su madre más calmada, ofrecía algo de consuelo siendo más comprensiva. Me imaginaba la situación que se volvía algo difícil vivir allí. Comimos en una cena amena, donde se habló de temas triviales. Para el postre se elogiaba la comida e intente elogiar el decorado. Que por cierto, tenían muy buen gusto.

-¿De que trabajas cariño?- dijo su madre mirándome.

-Soy médico- explique. El hombre elevo sus cejas en modo de sorpresa. La madre abrió la boca en sorpresa.

-Eso es genial, toda una profesional- exclamo dulcemente. Su padre no dejaba de mirarme, luego junto sus manos las expuso.

-¿Has llamado a tu madre?- dijo con voz profunda. La pregunta corto el aire, instándose la incomodidad.

-No- dijo Natsuki, tomando una cucharada de helado sin inmutarse demasiado. El ambiente estaba esparcido de gasolina, cualquier momento alguna palabra seria el fosforo. Todo lo imaginado no había servido. Por debajo de la mesa Natsuki tomo mi mano, su pulgar me acariciaba. El gesto era claro, que todo estaría tranquilo.

-Disculpen pero se nos hace tarde y debemos volver en la carretera- explico Natsuki. Nos levantamos de nuestro asiento y nos despedimos. La despedida con su padre fue una réplica de la bienvenida. Un apretón de manos.

-Les acompaño hasta la puerta- dijo dulcemente. Nos dirigió, Natsuki mantenía su gesto inmutado.

-Disculpen Hitoshi no es siempre así- me explico. Mientras Natsuki iba por el auto.

-No entiendo muy bien, ¿sucedió algo entre ellos?- le pregunte. No sabiendo si estaba correcto hacerlo.

-Han discutido, ambos son de fuertes temperamentos- me dijo.

-No me lo comento- dije atribuyéndole al hecho.

-Natsuki no es de muchas palabras- confeso con una sonrisa un poco triste. Observaba en dirección a la entrada. No parecía querer ser descubierta diciendo algo indebido.

-Lo he notado- dije. El auto apareció a la vista.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte querida- dijo la mujer abrazándome.

-Igualmente- agradecí. Su nombre se había borrado de mi memoria.

-Espero que vuelvan pronto- pidió mirando a Natsuki, quien se había bajado del auto y caminaba en pos de nosotras.

-Lo intentaremos, pero no prometo nada- dijo. La mujer le dio un abrazo fuerte. Besando su mejilla.

-No dejes de llamarme pequeña- dijo. Natsuki sonrió algo presionada. Le dejo un beso en la mejilla y camino a abrirme la puerta del auto. Tomo su lugar, encendiendo el motor. La mujer nos saludaba con la mano, les respondimos y nos marchamos. El auto avanzo no menos de tres cuadras en silencio.

-Lamento todo esto- dijo con voz calma. Llevaba el volante sujetado de una mano y otra apoyada afuera con la cual tocaba un poco su cabeza. – siento la incomodidad de la situación.

-No tienes que disculparte- conteste. Su rostro se hallaba de la misma manera. Póker absoluto, aunque su tono si era, más dulce.

-Sé que es algo personal, pero ¿podrías contarme que sucedió?- pedí. En ese día había descubierto múltiples facetas de Natsuki. No sabía que mantenía su vida en ese grado de reserva.

-He discutido con mi padre- me informo. – la pelea lleva meses y no quiero dar mi brazo a torcer

-¿Ha sido por la empresa?- opte por preguntar. Parecía no muy dispuesta a darme detalles por ella misma.

-No- dijo. El auto en marcha tragando kilómetros. Recordé los juegos de niña. Similar a que vez. Una cosa, ¿de qué color? Debía averiguar así el lio de Natsuki y su padre.

-¿Es por nuestra relación?- pregunte nuevamente. Me hubiera sentido mal causar lio entre su familia. Ella me dirigió la mirada un momento.

-No cariño- dijo aún más dulce. Sentí un alivio al no ser la causante.

-¿Es porque soy mujer?- pregunte.

-Saben que era gay mucho más antes de conocerte amor- dijo mirando el camino. Suspire. No era tan fácil como de niña. Antes de lo expuesto sacaba conclusiones pero de aquí, todo estaba detrás de hechos que no conocía.

-El pleito fue por mi madre- dijo. Tal vez apiadándose de mí.

\- ¿Ella no es tu madre?- atribuí a la obviedad.

-No- dijo- ella es la mujer de mi padre- explico. Su madrastra pensé. Pero no lo diría en voz alta. Si le había colocado ese título, debía ser por alguna razón.

-Parece una buena persona -conteste. Mire su rostro, no sabiendo si mi colaboración era buena o mala.

-Realmente lo es- contesto. – es muy buena conmigo, amable, dulce, pero…- dijo. No acabo la frase.

-no es tu madre- dije. Ella me miro. Sus pupilas clavadas en la mía. Luego siguió mirando el camino. Se aferraba al volante. Podía ver sus dedos tomarlo con fuerza. Casi obligaba a sus pulmones respirar.

-No. No lo es- contesto. Esta vez, no me miraba. Solo seguía el camino. ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguir mi instinto curioso, o darle el momento que me hablara de ello.

-¿quieres hablar de ello o que dejemos el tema?- pregunte incapaz de hallar la respuesta por mí misma.

-Lo siento- volvió a disculparse. – Hay algo que no sabes.

-¿Qué amor?- pregunte.

-Mi mamá le fue infiel a mi padre- dijo. Entendí, de allí partía el conflicto con la madre. – luego nos abandonó. La buscamos pero bueno, el tiempo pasa. Las cosas se trasforman, mi padre encontró a una mujer que lo amaba y allí esta.- comentó.

-Entonces por ello no las llamado. No quieres hablar con ella- dije. Ella se aferró al volante. Con fuerza. Busco una banquina, parando el vehículo.

-Ella murió- dijo de manera tajante. Me quede en silencio.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Él no sabe?

-No habla de la misma persona. Soy adoptada, la mujer que se fue, que le fue infiel a mi padre fue la misma que volvió tiempo atrás a pedirme perdón. Ella no está hoy- explico. Aunque no conducía no me miraba. Me quede en silencio.

-La mujer que habla mi padre es lo que diríamos madre biológica. Una mujer que me tuvo y me abandono. Que jamás cuido de mí, y una vez que fui criada se creyó en condición de reclamarme como propia- expresó.

-Cariño- dije tomando su mano.

-Me vendió Shizuru, similar a un perro, a un saco de papas. Sin pensar que sucedería de mí- dijo. Sentí su dolor, su fisura interior.

-Mi madre me rescato de ello- explico. Lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas.- me dio todo lo que pudo. Cuando volvió esta mujer, a reclamar sus derechos mi madre se marchó. Se sintió tan ilusa a mentirme, pero ella me dio un hogar, por ello jamás le culpe.

-Mi padre cree que necesito una madre. Que aun soy una adolescente perdida, que necesita de un techo maternal, pero no quiero. No puedo ver a sus ojos y decir que siento amor Shizuru- e confeso llorando. – no puedo fingir que no se nada. Actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Yo se la verdad- dijo. Mi mente estaba en shock. La información era demasiada. Solo atine a abrazarle y dejarle llorar.

-No quiero ver a esa mujer- concluyo

-Gracias- me dijo saliendo de mis brazos. Seco sus lágrimas con el envés de su mano, arranco el auto y siguió como si nada hubiera sucedido. Su rostro normal de calma. Aquello lo admiraba. Se había repuesto en menos de un segundo. Suspire

-No tengo muchas palabras para esto- me excuse.

-Tranquila, sé que es complicado- dijo sonriéndome. Amaba ello.

-De cualquier manera quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti- dije dulce y coqueta. Ella sonrió, mirándome.

-Recuérdame que te debo un beso por ello- dijo con amor. Seguimos hablando. Pero esta vez de cosas más amenas. El trabajo, sus estudios, la rutina. Sabia un poco más de ella.

* * *

Propuesta

Recorrimos más de dos horas en moto. Llegamos a un paradero a la orilla del camino. Descendimos mirando el lago bañado por la luz del sol.

-Este lugar es especial para mí- dijo Natsuki- he practicado mil veces esto, pero jamás logro convencerme del discurso correcto- explico. Planto una pierna en el suelo mirándome llena de amor.

-Shizuru Fujino, pocas palabras tengo. Más que decirte que te amo, de una manera que no ame a nadie, que quiero respetarte amarte y pasar una vida a tu lado. Por ello te pregunto ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto. Poseía una sonrisa animada, enamorada. Sus ojos brillosos de la acción. El aire se me fugo de los pulmones.

-No puedo-dije. La situación se volvía demasiado. No podía. Éramos demasiado jóvenes, mil cosas teníamos antes que ello. Que casarnos, comenzaba a repuntar en mi carrera ella encaraba recién sus estudios superiores. –No podemos cariño - conteste. Se levantó, camino en pos de la banquina. Se instaló un silencio incómodo.

-Sera mejor volver, está anocheciendo- dijo. Me ayudo a subir a la moto. Llegamos a mi casa, me dejo afuera con un casto beso en la mejilla. Paso una semana sin sus llamadas.

-Natsuki cariño, necesito que hablemos. Esperare tu llamado amor- dije al contestado. Se volvía el mensaje número cien aproximadamente. Me embarque rumbo su departamento. Las horas del viaje se volvieron pequeñas. Mis pensamientos no me daban tregua. Entre con la llave que me había entregado Natsuki.

-¿Amor?- le llame. Pero no contestaba. La encontré en una de sus habitaciones posteriores. Desastre pensé. Partituras y apuntes cubrían cada lugar del suelo. Penumbras eran diluidas por la escasa luz natural de la ventana. Un pequeño sonido colmaba el silencio, la cuerda de una guitarra sonando. Encendí la luz, en el piso sentada Natsuki. Cubrió sus ojos, del brillo. A su lado varias botellas de tequila vacías. A su derecha una a medio tomar. Me acerque con cautela.

-Natsuki- llame con dulzura. Ella no me enfocaba. –Natsuki

-Vete de aquí- dijo en tono cansado. Arrastraba las palabras causa de la ingesta de alcohol.

-Debemos hablar- pedí. Se levantó algo tambaleante.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo. La molestia asomaba de su rostro.

-Está bien, pero te mereces una explicación- dije. Ella se quedó estática a media salida.

-Creo que somos demasiado jóvenes para tomar esta decisión. Un matrimonio lleva muchas cosas complejas, la convivencia no es fácil- dije intentando explicarle.

-¿Desde cuándo el amor tiene edad?- pregunto cortando mi discurso. Tenía razón.

-El amor no tiene edad, pero el matrimonio si cariño- explique.

-Soy mayor de edad- se quejó. Sobe su brazo intentando apaciguar su enojo.

-Lo sé pero, cumpliste 18 hace un par de meses recién- dije. Ella negó con su cabeza dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Entiende que no es que falta de amor. Es realismo. Aun te quedan muchas cosas por vivir- explique. Pero ningún argumento podía ser válido.- Te estas comportando como una niña que no le han dado su juguete

-Me comporto como una mujer quien su persona amada le dijo que no- dijo tajante, molesta.

-Anda cariño entiéndeme- suplique. Le abrace por detrás.

-Vete- dijo el llanto próximo se escapó desde su voz.

-No lo hare, no te dejare sola- dije. Me aferre a ella con más fuerza. Comenzó a llorar, se había roto la fuente de su carácter, sollozaba a voz viva. El dolor de su interior se volvía palpable. Dibujaba una sintonía en sus sollozos, que bosquejaban a su dolorido corazón.

-Cariño, llora aquí estoy- dije. No me aleje. No le dejaría sola con sus sentimientos. Con ese corazón roto que sangraba. El llanto se prolongó durante horas. Luego le acompañe a su habitación. Se acostó en la cama. La abrace, no pensaba marcharme.

-Vete- dijo firme. El surco de agua salada seguía extendiéndose de sus mejillas.

-No me marchare- dije firme.

-La convivencia es complicada- me cito.

-Yo no…-

-Soy demasiado joven para compartir mi vida con alguien así que vete- dijo con sorna. Me tuve que marchar. Sin decir demasiado. Deje un beso en su frente.

-Mañana volveré cariño- dije. Hice dos pasos en pos del departamento, dejando caer un par de lágrimas. Costaría volver al ritmo natural. Ese mes se volvió una tortura. El silencio incomodo se instalaba a momentos, sabía que ella volvía a esa pregunta en algunos días. Cuando me miraba, o me besaba, pero de pronto se quitaba y se mostraba recia a atenciones. Costo paciencia, cuidado. Que fuera capaz, de entenderme. De volver a confiar en mí.

Al año siguiente volvimos al mismo caso. Aunque esta vez menos preparado. Desistí. Había partido su corazón. Siempre el mismo argumento, la juventud, la vida futura, el vivir sin decisiones trascendentales. Ella no sabía que me habían dejado plantada en un altar. Que temía ese momento se repitiera. Aunque también consideraba los puntos anteriores. ¿Debía sujetar a un compromiso tan grande a Natsuki?

La tercera vez nos hallábamos en la cama, habíamos jugado a las cosquillas en el cuarto en la casa de mi padre. Me hallaba besándole y dejando caricias en el puente de su nariz.

-Shizuru- me llamo. Me incorpore solo levantando la cabeza un poco.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunte. Vi su rostro, un momento, había cambiado.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto. Su cuerpo sobre el mío, pude sentir el recorrido rápido del aire a sus pulmones, el palpitar de su corazón.

-Cariño- dije tomando sus mejillas compresivas. – tu sabes que…- dije. No termine la frase. Se sentó en la cama, con sus manos tomo su rostro. Intente tocarle pero solo escuche un sollozo. Cada año se volvía más difícil. Dolía mas mi rechazo, tardaba más en olvidar. En sanar.

-¿ALGUIEN PUEDE AYUDARME?- grito mi madre desde la planta baja. Natsuki se dirigió al baño del cuarto. Escuche el grifo abrirse apagando un sollozo. Cuando salió su rostro había vuelto a ser calmo nuevamente. Bajo las escaleras ayudando a mi madre. Me quede en shock durante un momento. ¿Podía ser tan fuerte? Tenía en el bolsillo a mis padres. Nunca imaginaron una nuera, pero Natsuki se volvía el sueño preciado.

-Te ganaste la lotería con ella- decía mi padre – sabrá arreglar autos y además preparar la cena- bromeaba. Aunque intentaba disimular la culpa me acusaba. Ayudo en todo. Luego se fue a un cuarto diferente. Intente sacarle la camisa mientras disimulaba dormirse.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- dijo en tono cansado. Voz agotada, de alguien que trabajo todo el día.

-Intento desnudar a mi novia y regalarle una noche de sexo duro contra el muro- dije coquetamente.

-Tus padres están abajo- dijo ella.

-Mis padres saben que soy una mujer hecha y derecha no les molestara- concluí. Ella me tomo la mano deteniéndome. Se había descubierto los ojos. Verdes grandes, con un rastro de cansancio e irritación.

-Tenemos habitaciones diferentes para respetarlos- dijo molesta.

-Yo no…

-Si tu no quieres respetar tu techo bien tú, pero yo si lo hare- dijo. Me tomo del brazo y me saco del cuarto. Tenía una veta de abstinencia dentro del hogar familiar. Baje un poco molesta al living.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- pregunto mi madre. Sentada junto a mi padre mirando una película.

-Le he rechazado otra vez- dije con algo de pesar.

-Parece una buena chica- dijo mi padre.

-No merece pagar errores ajenos-dijo mi madre.

-No lo hago por ello, aún tiene cosas que vivir-explique.

-Está bien no emborracharse en la primera salida, pero si en ese bar no hay alcohol no llores si encuentre otro- dijo mi madre. ¿Permitiría que Natsuki tuviera una aventura? ¿Qué estuviera con otra mujer? No lo haría. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, ¿y si ella se planteaba ello? ¿Podría reclamar sabiendo que yo le negué tres veces?

-Quiero vivir contigo- le dije cuando llegamos a su departamento. Ella se giró mirándome, luego volvió a su tarea de bajar el equipaje.

-¿A qué tal cambio?- pregunto.

-Me gustaría vivir contigo, ya no me quiero separar de ti- explique.

-Tú tienes tu trabajo, yo mis estudios, no podemos- respondió tranquila.

-Lo sé, pero podríamos arreglarnos. Tener nuestro tiempo y vivir juntas. Compartir el espacio. Más momentos. Es lo que deseo- dije anhelante.

-El mundo no es una máquina de conceder deseos baby- dijo siguiendo su tarea.

Sería fácil decir que mantuvo su enojo, pero en menos de un mes. El asunto había quedado zanjado y guardado. Al año siguiente espere con un poco de ansiedad el momento. Pero todo el año paso, sin dilatación del asunto. Natsuki no volvió a pedírmelo. El famoso dicho "La tercera es la vencida" no había servido. Su corazón había sanado. Se mantenía feliz aunque el tema no se hablaba. No hacia ademanes de casamiento.

A los 5 años de conocernos se me entrego el puesto de titular de emergencias. Natsuki estaba próxima a su graduación. Estudiaba psicología y música. Tenía un par de materias de literatura que iba tomando con grandes promedios. La vida marchaba tranquila. Mi amada consiguió trabajo en una de las firmas más grandes de diseño gráfico y publicidades que había ejecutado un amigo donde tenía un buen curro. De vez en vez, nos quedábamos a dormir en los departamento de la otra. Aunque las horas de viaje seguían siendo desventaja, aun más ahora que mi ascenso implicaba tres guardias de 24 horas de corrido.

Desde hacía tiempo que daba vueltas la idea en mi cabeza. Comíamos pizza ese día, mientras en el televisor pasaba una comedia romántica. Natsuki sonreía y veía sonriendo el disparate de los protagonistas. Un pedazo de queso sobresalía de su labio burlonamente. Me acerque, mordiendo su labio.

-Oye no me dejas ver- se quejó jugando. Seguía mirando la pantalla. Sonriendo.

-Hazlo Natsuki- dije a su oído.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto llevándose media pizza de un bocado.

-Pídeme que nos casemos- dije. Pude ver la comida deslizarse completa hasta su estómago.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundida.

-Anda, pídeme que nos casemos- dije. Mi voz, una pequeña mísera suplica. Abandono la mirada de la tele. Tenía flechado sus ojos en mí. Hacia bastante tiempo que no me miraba con esa intensidad. Que no reflejaba ese amor en sus ojos. De su cuello quito un colgante, saco el anillo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Me miro un tanto asustada. Temblando coloco su rodilla en la alfombra. Trago en seco. Cuando toco mi mano podía sentir su cuerpo tiritar. Quería hablar pero no podía. Tuve que colocarme a su altura en el piso. Junte las frentes.

-No tengas miedo soy yo amor- dije. Tocando sus mejillas.

-SHI… ejem…mmm Shi... Shi… Shizuru Fu…- dijo. Un sollozo se escape de sus labios. Con su derecha cubrió sus ojos, otro sollozo.

-Anda amor tu puedes- pedí.

-¿Shizuru Fujino…- suspiro- tú quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto. Sus ojos aguados me miraban suplicando.

-Claro que Natsuki, claro que si mi amor- conteste. Nos besamos. Por fin íbamos a cumplir esa parte. Natsuki me coloco el anillo con malos temblorosas. Llora. La abrace. Nos besamos. Aquella noche me hizo el amor de una manera que jamás olvidare. Dejando un sello sagrado, dejando un mensaje entre líneas. "Desde esa noche era suya".


	5. Chapter 5

Permutando

Pov Natsuki

Le recogí al terminar su guardia. Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, di marcha al acelerador. Aun no tomamos la autopista cuando se quedó dormida. Le vi un tanto triste. En la primera estación me detuve. Le dirigí hacia el asiento trasero. Se hallaba más zombi que consiente. Le acomode, abrigue su cuerpo con mi campera.

No despertó en todo el viaje. La radio sonaba a bajo volumen para distraerme de quedarme dormida. Miraba constantemente el retrovisor cerciorando que estuviera bien. Mantuve la velocidad indicada en los carteles. No deseaba un imprevisto, la posición de mi amada era inestable.

Llegamos pasadas un par de horas. Con cautela le desperté.

-Cariño mío, ya llegamos- dije acariciando su mejilla. Los parpados se abrieron lento, costándole quitarse de los brazos de Morfeo. Observo incrédula por la ventanilla, las orbitas de sus ojos se agrandaron ante la vista de su casa familiar. Se incorporó rápido, saliendo del auto. Cerré la puerta, yendo a abrir el baúl en tanto ella corría en busca de sus padres.

Las valijas pesaban una enormidad, ¿no comprendía el concepto de unos días Shizuru? Acabando solté un suspiro cansado. Me quedaban los cinco escalones de la entrada les mire con un gesto de agotamiento. Desde la casa sobresalían los gritos de alegrías de mi suegro ante la llegada de su primogénita.

Inhale profundo imponiéndome a la tarea, cara de póker. Mutaba mis emociones a entes invisibles. Deje el equipaje en el desván.

-Natsuki- dijo Sumuri Fujino, mi suegra tomando mis mejillas. Las mismas heladas, se vieron expuestas a su piel acalorada.

-Pero si estas helada cariño- dijo su madre mirando hacia Shizuru con cierto gesto de regaño. –Ahora mismo te preparare un café- me ofreció.

-No se tome la molestia- dije intentando zafar de la bebida amarga.

-No es molestia cariño- dijo dispuesta encaminándose en son a la cocina.

Hikoro Fujino entablaba una conversación con su hija, quien se había desecho de todo rasgo de sueño. Tome en mi mano la primera maleta subiéndole escalón a escalón hasta la situada habitación. Cada una me resultaba más difícil. Mis brazos se cansaban ante la tarea, por ende la próxima portaría menor fuerza. Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta coloque a la última arrastrándola hacia una esquina. Me tumbe sobre la cama, sin darme cuenta me hallaba soñando.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, habían sacudido con violencia mi hombro. Odiaba ello, que me despertaran sin cuidado.

-Mi madre te ha calentado tres veces el té- dijo en reproche Shizuru. Coloque una mano en mi pecho. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, contenía la respiración haciéndole aparentar normal.

-Lo siento- dije en un ronco murmullo.

-Terminas generando que me regañen. No eres el centro de atención- exclamo Shizuru molesta.

-Lo siento- conteste. Me enjuagué la cara, disipando un poco la fatiga. Baje a tranco las escaleras. En el salón mis suegros mantenían una charla.

-Disculpen me quede dormida- dije. Mis mejillas ardían. La madre de mi esposa me vio con rostro comprensivo.

-No te preocupes cariño- dijo. Le di un largo trago, sintiendo la amarga bebida pasar por mi garganta. ¿Por qué costaba tanto tomar algo que uno aborrece? Acabe la taza mientras manteníamos una amena conversación. Luego de una hora subí, Shizuru no bajaba. Le encontré dormida sobre la cama. Le arrope. De manera sigilosa busque una chaqueta.

-Me marchare a dar una vuelta- dije a mi suegra quien parecía tener más simpatía. O al menos ello parecía demostrar.

-Está casi helando cariño- dijo en tono maternal.

-El viaje fue largo, iré a estirar las piernas solo un poco- dije. Me marche. Deje que mis pies siguieran el camino. Doble algunas cuadras a la izquierda otras a la derecha. No me interesaba tanto donde llegar. Solo quería alejarme. Salir de ese lugar. Mi mente se cargaba de pensamientos. Obtuve un trote ligero comiendo metros debajo de mis pies. Alcance una casa lejana, tenía un sobre suelo donde me senté. La respiración me abría el pecho, mis pulmones añoraban el oxígeno. Las manos me sudaban. El corazón montaba un carnaval dentro de mi pecho. Mis ojos miraban al alrededor donde nada significativo ocurría pero un sentimiento de temor. De muerte inminente me colmaba. Me repetí mil veces que no sucedía nada, pero mi mente no podía procesarlo. Todo mi ser se hallaba habitado de miedo. Solo quería salir de allí, aunque no se trataba de un lugar sino de ese estado.

Acababa de morir un sueño. De algún modo siempre mantuve la esperanza de casarme ante alguien que le importara. Alguien que me amara. Alguien que fuese capaz de mirar mis ojos. Empuñaba toda la fuerza que tenía en la relación con Shizuru y en algunos momentos se volvía similar a remar sola el bote. El exceso de acto físico no me ayudaba a dar terminado e ataque de ansiedad. Mi mente estaba cansada, mi cuerpo estaba agotado y ¿mi corazón? El seguiría negando lo evidente.

Toda la semana albergaba la esperanza de pasar tiempo con mi amada. Poder crear momentos lindos. Ver una película, o una salida, o aun un viaje. Que nos construyera un lazo. Que nos permitiera disfrutar mutuamente. Pero ella ya había decidido este viaje. Me tocaba el papel de chofer y de botón. Cargando y descargando valijas. Sobe mi frente, ¿Enojarme por las valijas era tonto? Si, lo era. Pero mis brazos no eran fuertes.

Me costó demasiado emprender esa tarea. Más sin recibir aun ni unas gracias. Ni una ayuda. No me hallaba hecha para esas labores. Recorrí mi mirada por entre a gente. Extrañamente situé mi mirada en una parejita. El agua de lluvia se agolpaba en un extenso extremo de la calle. El chico tomaba a la chica llevándole en brazos. Ella se aferraba a su cuello y él jugaba con que le soltaría mientras le tomaba de la cintura balanceándole hacia los lados.

Nunca podría hacer ello. Mi fuerza no era tan grande para rescatar los finos zapatos de Shizuru. Ni de tomarle en los aires, mientras sostuviera su cintura. ¿Qué podría hacer por Shizuru en ese caso?

No podría tomarle en brazos cuando nos casáramos. Me hallaba exenta de mil cosas que hacían los recién casados. No deseaba impostar el lugar de un hombre. Tenía bien claro quién era, que ser gay no me volvía un hombre. No tenía celos de ellos, ni les odiaba. Solo me preguntaba ¿Si Shizuru le sería suficiente lo que pudiera darle?

Shizuru necesitaba amor, alguien que le cuidara, le mimara. Que le hiciera sentir una princesa. Lo entendía. Pero yo también necesitaba lo mismo.

Día 2

Bandeja en mano subí las escaleras, con cuidado abrí a puerta del cuarto de mí amada. Ella se encontraba aun dormida, revise el reloj daban las 9:45 de la mañana. Deje la bandeja descansando en su mesa de luz. Me acerque a su rostro. Le di un suave beso en la frente. Luego uno en el puente de su nariz. Así fui dejando besos alrededor de su rostro. Intentando robarla de ese mundo de sueños. Ella comenzó de manera lenta a reaccionar a mis besos

-Cariño quiero dormir- dijo en tono dormido.

-Te he preparado el desayuno amor- dije acariciando su mejilla. Shizuru abrió los ojos enfocándome. Sonreí.

-Anda Natsuki déjame dormir- dijo molesta girándose. Me quede inerte. Esperaba mil reacciones menos ella. Todo el trabajo me sabía mal. Me aleje en silencio. Dejando la casa sin mediar palabra. Tome un mochila, un libro y me marche a una excursión individual que me duro todo el día.

No creía que mis suegros les molestaran, les había dejado el desayuno para ellos también preparado en el comedor. Todo acomodado, él te aguardaba en un recipiente térmico donde que lo mantendría caliente.

Los primeros pasos apretaba os puños, sentía rabia dentro de mí. Se tornaba horrible tener atenciones con alguien quien no tenía ningún sentido de consideración hacia ti. Tuve que atajar un par de lágrimas que se resbalaban de mis ojos. Deambule por la ciudad, aquel día. Jamás olvidare la plaza en, la que me senté un par de horas. Allí pase por otro ataque, aunque en este el factor enojo no ayudaba.

Al regresar, me dirigí al cuarto. Shizuru entro en algún momento.

-Lamento lo de esta mañana- dijo. Su tono sonaba a disculpa infantil. Aquella que recitas por obligación.

-No te preocupes- dije sin darle importancia. Las cosas fueron desencadenándose de manera loca. Ella comenzó a intentar sacudirme gritando que le mirara, yo sentía enojo aun con ella y no quería que lo notara. El punto se volvió que entre el forcejeo. Ella perdió equilibrio tambaleándose. Le agarre la cintura colandos su cuerpo sobre el mio. Conclusión ella cayo sobre mi.

-Auch-dije. Shizuru había caído en peso muerto contra mí.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto. No entiendo que me sucedió, pero tenerle allí tan cerca, con el pulso acelerado, las mejillas rosadas. Le bese. Me pareció muy lindo que se preocupara por mí. Tal vez un poco de ello me hacía falta. Tome su barbilla, iniciando un beso. Profundo mi labio inferior se adentró entre los suyos. Casi acariciándolos con deseo. Dos movimientos realice al darme cuenta que ella no respondía. De pronto movió su rostro en gesto contrario. Me había rechazado. Deje de besarle.

-Natsuki- dijo. Aquello me había dolido. Más que todo lo anterior, más que todo lo que podría hacerme.

-Disculpa estoy cansada- me dijo.

-No te preocupes yo también- dije. Aun con el mal sabor del momento.

-Si quieres saldremos con mis padres a….-

-Me quedare aquí, hace demasiado frio- dije. Ella me beso la mejilla y se marchó.

Día 3

Desperté antes del amanecer. Discretamente hice un desayuno liviano, cogí los apuntes que tenía en mi maleta disponiéndome a darle algo de atención a ello. Dos horas luego el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Me hallaba caminando por el sendero llevaba un traje deportivo aunque cargaba mi mochila llena de apuntes. Volví mis pasos sobre los del día anterior. Recordaba haber visualizado una biblioteca en el camino. Le halle. Dos cuadras antes de donde me había detenido.

-Buenos días- salude amable a la bibliotecaria.

-Buenos días-contesto la joven. Pregunte amable y educada si me cedería un lugar para estudiar. Me lo concedió por ello me aislé todo el momento.

En el retorno idee un plan, había tenido tres ataques de pánico. El último anoche, me había costado calmarme. Agradecía que todos se hallaran fuera. Por amor a mi salud mental y física debía marcharme.

Prometía cuidar de Shizuru, pero dentro de esa promesa se hallaba implícita la connotación de mi propio cuidado. Si no cuidaba de mí, ¿Quién cuidaría de ella?

-¿Por qué haces maletas?- dijo Shizuru desde la puerta con obvia molestia.

-Tengo que marcharme- Conteste sin mirarle se avecinaba una guerra.

-NO ME VOY A IR- grito con fuerza. Suspire. Luego me gire. Toque su brazo suavemente.

-No cariño, quédate aquí. Me marchare yo. Mi padre me necesita- dije siguiendo la tarea. Silencio.

-¿Qué desea tu padre?

-Líos en las empresas. Quiere que le eche una mano- dije. La mentira era confiable.

-Recién van dos días. No quiero irme- dijo caprichosa. Podía sentir su puchero detrás de mi espalda.

-Amor deberé visitar las empresas, revisar el papeleo. Quédate aquí. Haz compañía a tus padres y regresa cariño el día que habíamos quedado- dije. Me gire y tome sus manos- les hará bien a tus papas que estés con ellos-agregué.

-¿pero y el auto?

\- Ya he sacado pasaje cariño. Quédate con el auto- dije entregándole la llave.

-Cuídate mucho amor. Te amo- dije besando su mejilla. Tome la maleta, en dirección a puerta. Me despedí de sus padres. Quienes lamentaron mi retorno.

Me basto caminar con mi mochila colgada al hombro, el bolso a un costado para darme cuenta de algo. Allí solo sobraba. Me volvía el mal tercio de una ecuación. Entendía que a sus padres le costara la transición de esposo a esposa que tuvo su hija pero ¿acaso ello se volvía suficiente para excluirme?

Tome el teléfono testeando mientras esperaba en la parada. El frio colaba por entre el espeso abrigo.

-Cualquier cosa, estoy ayudándote- mande a mi padre.

-Ok- me respondió.

No necesitábamos demasiado dialogo. Pensábamos diferente. Discutíamos a menudo. Pero sabía qué clase de persona se trataba. Sabía que no tomaría una decisión tan a la ligera. Ni que haría estupideces en el medio. Por ello podía contar con su apoyo, al menos así.

Acomode mi cabeza en el respaldo del colectivo. Trague saliva. Los viajes en automóviles se me hacían amenos. Pero en estos largos vehículos solían marearme. Me encontré ante la tonta idea de haberme llevado el auto mejor. Pero el auto era de Shizuru, el mío había quedado en casa. Me aferre al asiento.

Temía que le sucediera algo a Shizuru, se volvía más seguro que viajara en su auto. Tranquila. Se merecía pasar unas vacaciones al lado de sus padres. Ella se merecía ello y más.

Intente dormirme para calmar el dragón que subía y bajaba de mi pecho.

-Shizuru- fue la última palabra que recibió mi cerebro antes de dormirme.

¿No way?

Meses después

Pov Shizuru

El sonido de mis tacones resonaba por toda la sala. Me hallaba molesta, furiosa. Desayune una discusión ese día. Motivo: Natsuki. Así mismo, no tenía padrino para la boda. ¿A quién se le ocurría casarse sin padrino? Ciertamente la boda no operaba en el convencionalismo, pero que más hacer. ¿Acaso estaba mal? ¿O por el hecho de ser dos mujeres debíamos mantener la total falta de esquema? No entendía. Miraba mi reloj el tiempo se escabullía. Natsuki no llegaba. Sentía frustrarme la acción. ¿Me dejaría sola en esta acción? ¿Sería capaz de tanta desfachatez?... ¿Era tan difícil conseguir un padrino? Si ella quisiera podría conseguirle uno. Aunque bien podía ser su padre. Aquel hombre que ella odiaba que le impusiera las cosas, aquel que podía pasar de ella aunque fuera su hija, aquel que mantenía el régimen militar. Sabía que estaban distanciados, que la independencia asumida por mi novia le ponía de nervios pero se podría arreglar con una disculpa. Aunque ¿sabía su padre que se casaría? No había escuchado llamadas, ni había contado la tarjeta en ello. ¿No se lo diría? Ella lo había hecho. A pesar de la situación drástica del cambio de sexo para sus padres. Siempre añoraron un yerno y ahora sería una nuera. Una encantadora nuera que había colocado en el bolsillo a sus padres cierto, pero aun a sus progenitores le costaba cambiar los adjetivos del masculino al femenino. Reviso una vez más el celular dando cuenta de que no había llamadas perdidas.

-Más vale que tengas una buena excusa- dije de manera amenazante al aire. El teléfono comenzó a sonar el número en pantalla.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA QUE NO LLEGAS?- Grite sacando la molestia de esperar en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Cariño perdóname no podre llegar- dijo con poco voz Natsuki. No le pregunte más, ni escuche más. Arroje con furia el teléfono contra la pared. Había sobrepasado mi rabia. De algún modo el hecho del acto me trajo alivio. Entre relajada a ver al cura.

-Mi amada no podrá llegar hoy- le explique.- quisiera que nos disculpe.

-No te hagas problemas- dijo el hombre con un gesto un poco extraño. – podemos arreglar otra fecha

-Sera lo mejor- dije. Realice el viaje. Tres horas en auto de camino. Dos veces son seis. Natsuki me había hecho desperdiciar 2 horas esperándole en la parroquia. Más las del viaje. Había perdido un tercio de mi día de descanso sin ningún fruto. No volvería a casa, iría hacia otro lugar que despejara mi mente. No quería verle, ello sería discutir, decirnos cosas. Gritarnos. No estaba de ánimo para pasar por ello. Tome el camino largo. Inevitable los recuerdos de la mañana me invadieron. Se volvía irónico decir que era una pelea. Para pelear se necesitan dos, aquí solo yo gritaba a voz en cuello. Ella solo me observaba, o desviaba la mirada, enfocaba el suelo y de allí no quitaba sus ojos.

En momentos así me sentía culpable. Cuando me paraba a pensar en los hechos. Algunos días le consideraba irracional, demasiado soñadora, muy liberal. Deseaba que fuera más madura, que pudiera más. Otros pensaban que le exigía mucho, que deseaba volverle un espejo de mí. Otros aún más escasos recordaba que su edad, menor que la mía, le daba otra mirada. Que le volvía mas predispuesta al positivismo.

Me sentí un poco culpable de regañarle de esa manera. Vivía en una delgada franca entre mujer y madre ante ella. Donde algunos momentos le cruzaba, casi sin darme cuenta. Debía ser duro no poder contar con tu padre, aun mayor que te presionaran por hallar uno. Me auto regañe por haberlo hecho. Debía ser más comprensiva. Me lo propuse a meta futuro. No solía pedirle disculpas a Natsuki, ella tampoco me las pedía. Si veía alguna conducta incorrecta, al hacer catarsis podía descubrirla e enmendarla.

Prendí la radio intentando apaciguar un poco mis pensamientos. La voz de Fifth Harmony inundo el vehículo. No way. El tema sonó completo dejándome un sabor agridulce.

\- Es increíble el talento de estas jóvenes- dijo el locutor.- chicas tan talentosas y de tan corta edad se ve muy poco- agrego.

-¿Qué edades tienen?- pregunto el 2do locutor.

-Entre 18 y 22 creo- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Gente tan joven haciendo grandes cosas- dijo el hombre.

-Pasando a otro tema, 22 años tenía la joven del accidente automovilístico. La muchacha llamada Natsuki Krugen, la hija del empresario Krugen, sufrió un accidente en su motocicleta en el kilómetro 185 de la autopista- dijo. La respiración se me hizo un nudo. – la joven en un estancamiento intento pasar a los autos anteriores encontrándose de frente con camión. Ha sido trasladada al hospital L´Ferrer con pronóstico reservado

-Tantos accidentes- argumento la mujer.

-Muchos, el tráfico se vuelve horrible en estas épocas- agrego el locutor 2.

La voz de ellos se perdió de los oídos de Shizuru. Ellos habían pasado al olvido, un nudo se había alojado en su garganta. Sentía sus ojos llorar. ¿Si le perdía que haría? En ese viaje Shizuru se planteó mil cosas. Tantas que no recordaba cuantas promesas le hizo a Natsuki dentro de su mente.


	6. Verdades, sucesos

Buenas amados lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Les informo que en este y el siguiente serán premio para la persona que ha dejado más comentarios.

La ganadora fue Chat'de'Lune. Allí ven la importancia que tiene para mí sus comentarios.

Esta historia es para disfrute de ambos, de quien escribe y el que lee. Para aquel que quiera ganar la próxima debe: comentar (algo interesante, y a lugar: nada de síguele, buena esa. Seamos maduros) y yo me fijare. La cuenta se inicia nuevamente (para ser justos) y tendré en cuenta los hechos, tal vez haya más de un premio. Ello se verá en el trascurso.

Sin más, Arigato y ojala les guste.

* * *

 **Inconsciencia**

Pov Shizuru:

Daños mayores: golpe en la cabeza, brazo derecho quebrado. Daños menores: raspones, moretones, cansancio, mareo. Daños materiales una moto convertida en chatarra. Acariciaba el cabello de mi amada, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Debían practicarle una cirugía para terminar de acomodar su brazo, no era de gravedad pero podía traer consecuencias futuras. Lentamente comenzó a moverse. Recuperando la conciencia.

-Amor- dijo. Suspire, temía que pudiera perder su memoria.

-Mi cielo- le conteste, besando con mucha delicadeza su mejilla.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunto. Su mirada vago por el lugar.

-Tuviste un accidente- explique. Intento levantarse pero le detuve.

-No te levantes- dije en tono firme. Ella se quedó estática mirándome. –Tienes un brazo quebrado

-¿Pero…?- dijo girando. Observo el cabestrillo alrededor de su extremidad.

-Debes ir a cirugía- dije sin dilataciones. Su rostro palideció.

-Me lo cortaran- dijo, una cortina de lágrimas cubrió sus ojos. Le acaricie la mejilla.

-No cariño, solo lo colocaran bien en su lugar- le explique. Sus lágrimas de igual manera cayeron.

-No quiero ir a quirófano- pidió. En aquellos momentos que se sentía enferma o débil, su postura se volvía infantil. Se volvía dependiente, vulnerable. Se asustaba y odiaba que me alejara. Dentro del marco le entendía, solo tenía 22.

-Es lo mejor cariño, acaba rápido- conteste. No me contesto, siguió un pequeño llanto que no corte. Me acosté en la cama con ella, aferrándola a mi pecho. Su respiración comenzaba a tomar intervalos irregulares. Pronto tendría un ataque.

-Respira conmigo, vamos- le dije. Coloque su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Ella me obedeció. Poco a poco su respiración volvió a la normalidad. No me despegue de ella. Acariciaba su cabello.

-No temas ¿ok? Todo saldrá bien- le alenté.

-¿y si muero?

-No sucederá- le acaricie la espalda

-No quiero que me duerman- pidió.

-cabezona- dije mirándole. –No pasara nada amor- argumente. Las batas de mis compañeros llamaron mi atención.

-es hora de llevarla a quirófano Doctora Fujino- dijo el asistente de cirugía. El cuerpo de Natsuki se tensó. La aferre en un pequeño abrazo. Bese su frente con ternura, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

-Te estaré esperando amor- dije. Ella solo asintió. Se marcharon. Por suerte la cirugía fue rápida. Solo había que quitar trozos de vidrio que entraron en su brazo y acomodar formidable el hueso. Los clavos no habían sido necesarios. Lo cual era una excelente noticia, aunque llevaría bastante tiempo la recuperación. Le mantuvieron en observación durante un día hasta que le dieron el alta.

-Es bueno estar en casa- dijo. Sonreí a ella. Camine en torno a la cocina mientras se tumbaba en el sofá. Al volver con un zumo le encontré dormida. Sonreí. En el hospital no quería pegar ojo. Le coloque unas mantas y le deje descansar un poco. Luego le ayudaría a ir a la cama.

-No entiendo porque no duermes en el hospital- le comente. Nos hallábamos en la cama. Ambas en proyecto de acostarnos. Le vi quitarse la camisa con un poco de dificultad.

-Deja que te ayude- le regañe de manera dulce. Quitándole la camisa.

-No me gusta ese lugar- explico.

-No es gusto, es necesidad. Mira si te hubieran tocado estar más tiempo- dije. Le vi tragar en seco. Me quitaba mi ropa cuando le vi tocar la cinta de su brazo. El lugar del suero comenzaba a tomar un color verde-morado.

-Por suerte fue poco tiempo-dijo con alivio. Le ayude con su pijama, a regañadientes me dejo.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta reticencia a los calmantes?- pregunte. Cuando me rechazo la pastilla.

-Odio perder el control- contesto. Muy ella.

\- No deberías tener ese pensamiento. Son por tu bien, solo por un par de horas- argumente. En esencia termino accediendo a tomarlos.

\- En el hospital no me la haces tan fácil- intente bromear.

\- No me apetece perder todas mis funciones en un lugar donde muere gente- dijo en un tono que percibí molestia. Me gire a ver su rostro. Un poco contraído. No estaba enojada, estaba asustada.

-Solo duermes amor- intente aplacar.

-Duermo: no puedo defenderme, ni gritar, ni decir que no. No puedo hacer nada, si me duermo allí. No quiero eso, es odioso- dijo. Podía ver esa pequeña faceta infantil. La abrace. – tengo miedo que algo me pase mientras duermo

-no te pasara nada- dije.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo enfrentándome.

-Porque yo estaré allí para cuidarte- concluí. Ello se calmó. Me beso la mejilla. Se acomodó con cuidado y la abrace. Esa noche pudo dormir en paz. En cambio yo tuve pesadillas con accidentes y temía que le sucediera algo, pero sentía el palpitar de su corazón a mi lado que me calmaba.

* * *

 **Metáforas**

Pov Shizuru

Mai se encontraba de manera desordenada en el sofá. Nao al otro lado de Natsuki. Mi chica sobre mi regazo. Acariciaba su cabello mientras avanzaba el filme. La comedia romántica adolescente no se mantenía en mi entretenimiento.

-Odio estas pelis nunca les entiendo- se quejó Nao. Sonreí.

-Es porque eres estúpida araña- dijo Natsuki.

-Discúlpame genio- se quejó la pelirroja.

-Está bien, te disculpo- contesto Natsuki ganándose la risa de todos. Las palomitas volaron a los cabellos de la ojiverde.

-Oye- dijo en queja Natsuki. Intente quitar los elementos pero el cabello quedaba pegajoso.

-Mejor parare la película- sugirió Mai. Me levante en busca de un poco de alcohol, con un pequeño paño cedió el caramelo.

-Iré a bañarme- opino Natsuki.

-Lo limpiare, vemos la peli y te bañas- sugerí, acariciando su mejilla.

-Está bien- contesto. Volvimos a nuestros lugares.

-No entiendo, ¿se muere de cáncer o del agua en los pulmones?- dijo Nao cuando la protagonista sufre un ataque.

-El agua de los pulmones es tratable...- explico.

-Es una metáfora- dijo Natsuki.

-explica genio- vocifero Nao

-Haber araña. ¿Cómo se dice agua en inglés?

-Water- contesto rápidamente.

-¿y cómo se llama el chico?

-Augustus- dijo Nao.

-Water- añadió Mai con voz pensativa.

-Augus es el chico que le enseña a amar, pero a la vez es aquel que más le hace sufrir. Es una metáfora implícita- explico. Todas quedamos recalculando.

-¿Pero para que usar una metáfora así?- pregunto Mai.

-Para explicar que aquello que amas también puede matarte. O destruirte, o más bien irte matando- contesto Natsuki. Los ojos de todas se hallaban sobre ella. Pero ella no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla. ¿Cómo Natsuki pudo deducir ello tan simple? ¿O se volvían razonamientos propios? Mire con algo de culpa el cabestrillo de su brazo. Inconscientemente le abrase. Natsuki ajena a todo el mar de pensamientos simple me beso la mano. Intente aferrarle, un miedo a perderle se había apropiado de mí. La película trascurrió hasta el fin. Shizuru no quitos sus ojos de Natsuki, Natsuki no dejo de mirar la pantalla y Nao no dejo de quejarse que Mai se había comido todas las palomitas.

-Parece que le gusto la película- dije en un tono bajo a Mai. Natsuki se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

-Claro, si es su favorita- dijo Mai. Ayudándome a acomodar el desorden provocado.

Quede un segundo inmóvil. ¿Acaso ella podría saber mejor los gustos de Natsuki? Un pequeño gusto amargo cruzo por mi boca. La pequeña ola de celos me inundo. Aunque me volvía incapaz de enojarme con Mai. Se volvía mi responsabilidad saber sus favoritos.

* * *

 **Pov Natsuki**

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto Shizuru.

-Desde hace días que pienso en algo, y quería pedirte disculpas

-¿Porque?

-No sé si fue lo mejor traerte a este lugar- conteste. Ella comenzó a mirar alrededor en busca de la falla.

-No hablo del lugar, hablo de…- calle a media frase. Sentía mis ojos con ganas de llorar.

-Explícate- pidió.

-Nunca te pregunte si eras gay, si te gustaba, si querías esto realmente- confesé.

-Oye pero- dijo apresurándose a la respuesta.

-No quiero que me digas lo que deseo escuchar quiero me digas la verdad- pedí. Lagrimas cayeron directo a la alfombra. Ella quedo sin palabras parada delante de mí, estática.

-Nunca me plantee ser gay, jamás me había interesado- confeso. Sabía que no quería mentir, dentro de mí lo sabía. Entendía que ella no me amara. Podía respetarme, cuidarme, atenderme pero no me amaba. Lo sabía al hacer el amor, siempre ella buscaba el desenfreno. Llegar al éxtasis. Yo amaba ver su rostro eclipsado pasando del dolor al relax absoluto. Solía quedarme noches mirándole dormir. Temiendo perderle. Quedarme noches enteras esperando su mensaje de que estaba bien. No podía dormir sin saber que se hallaba bien. Ella no, no le culpaba.

No era quien para imponer sentimientos. Para ejecutar como debía sentir. Pero lo sabía, ella buscaba alguien quien le ame. Y amar era lo que mejor me salía. Pero se volvía duro saber que no me amaba. Que tal vez jamás lo haría. Podíamos vivir como compañeras de la vida, palanqueando una a la otra, superando los obstáculos, disfrutando de noches de sabanas calientes, pero ella no me amaba.

Amaba la manera en que le hacía sentir especial, en la que la poseía con amor y deseo. Amaba la manera en que le mirara, como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo. Aunque para mí sí lo era. Amaba la manera en que le llenaba de detalles. Que le besaba con dulzura. Que la respetaba. Amaba la manera de tratarla que tuviera. Pero ella no me amaba. Yo sí.

Yo, amaba la manera que su boca se fruncía mínimamente al sonreír. Su ceja disparada al enojarse. Su cadera danzante al bailar. El modo en que su cabello acompañaba sus movimientos. Sus ojos, esa mirada felina. Amaba todo, de ella. Sin reproche. Sin intentar cambiarle, sin pedir más. Pero algunos días, mi amor no se volvía suficiente. Algunos días, aunque su cuerpo me abrazara sabía que dentro de su corazón no había sentimientos propios para mí. Solo aquellos que sentía en relación a ella. A satisfacer sus necesidades. Ella, no me dejaría morir, ni me dejaría tirada. Pero jamás tendría el mismo amor. Sus ojos no me mirarían con amor. Ni su boca quedaría apenas abierta al verme sonreírle. Ella sería la mano que sostendría la mía, que secaría mis lágrimas.

-Te amo- dije sollozando. Mi voz inundo la habitación.-Jamás quise arrastrarte hasta esto- le confesé. Me rompí en llanto. Me sentía culpable. Ella camino a mi lado, tomo mis mejillas y me beso. Sus labios eran tibios, su mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Luego beso mi frente. Me coloco en su pecho.

-tu no me arrastraste amor. Pero saca todo eso de allí- dijo. Fue inevitable, llorar en sus brazos. Similar a una niña pequeña me quebré. No termine dormida entre sus brazos como con mi madre. Termine simulando ello, hasta que ella se durmiera. Coloque mi cabeza contra el respaldar de la cama viendo como poco a poco la noche se escabullía dando paso al sol.

-Buenos días- me dijo despertando. Sentí mis reflejos dormidos.

-Buenos días- respondí. Beso, mi mejilla. Era día de guardia. Estaría sola durante 24 horas. Deseaba tenerle, abrazarle y no dejarle ir más. Pero no podía tener a alguien que en realidad no me tenía.

* * *

 **La culpa no es del chancho***

-No entiendo porque no te acompaño- reclamo mi padre

-Tenía que ir ver a sus padres- explique.

-Tú le has acompañado miles de veces a ver a los suyos- siguió.

-Es muy desconsiderado de su parte…

-Papá la culpa nunca es del chancho- dije. Mi padre suspiro.

-Realmente piensas casarte de esa manera, con alguien quien no te ama ¿A dónde piensas que llegara esa relación?- pregunto un tanto molesto.

-Papá no te pido que entiendas mis decisiones. Pero sí que las respetes- dije. No había matices en mi voz, ni rastros de enojo, ni rencores. Había una constante plana que salía de mis labios.

-Te harás daño con ello- dijo cansado.

-Nunca conocí un amor que no doliera- dije. Mi padre me regalo una sonrisa. Arrancamos la lancha en destino al centro del lago. Ambos necesitábamos calma.

 **En casa de los Fujino**

Una charla intensa se hallaba desarrollándose. El casamiento se hallaba cerca

-Shizuru- dijo su padre con aquella voz profunda. La nombrada se asombró y trago saliva. Pocas veces en su vida su padre le había hablado con ese tono. Solo lo usaba en dos ocasiones, cuando ella se hallaba en el camino equivocado, y él le hacía ver su error; o cuando estaba próximo a dejarle un consejo de su sabiduría. De cualquier modo se volvía el momento en que su padre le hablaba como padre, donde sus palabras eran el ultimátum de la sabiduría.

-Si papá- dijo sumisa.

-Seré claro y conciso. No entiendo que sientes tú por Natsuki- pronuncio. Los ojos sangre se enfocaban uno en otro sin despegarse. –Pero sé que ella te ama. Ello aflora a la vista. No he visto a nadie que te amé de esa manera Shizuru, ni aun el tonto Reito ha logrado hacerlo- dijo. Tomo un momento para que procesara.

-Si en algún punto le amas, hazle feliz. Pero si te vuelves incapaz de ello déjala ir- dijo con voz profunda. –Nadie merece vivir infeliz

No dije nada. Las palabras de mi padre resonaron en mi cabeza. Aun cuando me hallaba en el auto de vuelta. Sin entender tuve ganas de llorar. Me separe a la banquina y me descargue un rato. Mis padres no se opondrían al matrimonio.

-Si deseas casarte hazlo. Pero te hemos criado para que seas buena en todo lo que hagas, lo cual incluye ser buena esposa. Espero que no nos defraudes- dijo mi madre. Ya no importaba si la persona con quien uniría mi vida en el altar fuera hombre o mujer. Ellos estarían allí.

Dudas colmaban mi mente. Había pasado tanto tiempo esperando a que Natsuki creciera, que se volviera más madura. Menos arriesgada, que sus decisiones fueran más serias. Coloque tanto tiempo la lupa sobre sus acciones hasta darle mi si, que no me detuve a considerar si yo me volvía suficiente para ella.

Tome el volante aun sollozando. ¿Podría con todo ello?

-No es lo mismo estar de novio que casarse- dijo mi madre- en la convivencia del día a día. Los mínimos detalles molestan. Tendrás que ceder y ella también tendrá que ceder en otras cosas.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras. Tener esa charla me abrió los ojos, más bien la cabeza.

Natsuki me había hablado días antes de separarnos.

* * *

 **(EL ULTIMATUM)**

Flashback

-Shizuru estamos a un mes del casamiento. Te lo preguntare de nuevo. ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?- pregunto. Su rostro se notaba algo intranquilo.

-Claro que sí. Ya te lo he dicho- conteste arrojándome a sus brazos.

-Shizuru no estoy de bromas- dijo molesta. Entendí que esa charla iba en serio. – Somos dos mujeres casándonos en un lugar donde aún existe homofobia. ¿Podemos vivir una vida tranquila? Sí, pero hay algo que deberemos hacerle frente, ello es el odio, la incomprensión, la ignorancia. No todo en nuestras vidas será color de rosa.

»En algunos lugares seremos alguien más entre la gente. Pero en otros nos miraran extraño, raro, con rabia. Tal vez nos insultes, o nos corran de restaurantes por solo besarnos. Habrá gente que nos creerá malas personas por solo nuestra condición sexual. Que proyectaran miles de estupideces sobre nosotras. Que pervertida, desviada, lesbiana, hasta pedófila serán los nombres que susurraran algunos cuando pasemos.

No deseo asustarte en lo más mínimo. Ni aún menos espantarte Shizuru. Yo daría mi vida por protegerte. Pero ese monstro no tengo poder. Es más grande que yo.

No quiero que te lastimen, ni que aún me lastimes reprochándome que no te avise. Esto es un juego de azar donde algunas veces es complicado y otra demasiado fácil. Espero que me hayas entendido- dijo finalmente.

-Si te entendí Natsuki- dije en un tono bajo.

-Algo más Shizuru. En un futuro quiero tener hijos, y el mundo parece aún no estar muy preparado para ello. Sera similar a pelear en contra de la corriente. Procesos de abogados, demandas y mucha lucha. ¿Quiero que pienses si estas preparada para ir en contra de todo ello? ¿O te dejaras electrocutar?-dijo firme. – Te amo y no te juzgare por la decisión que tomes. Pero solo quiero que decidas lo mejor para ti. No pienses en mi hoy. Piensa en ti, lo que sea mejor para ti, lo será para mí-

Natsuki beso mi mejilla con dulzura. Sus palabras habían sido bofetadas que me despertaron. Su beso fue un mimo para mi ánimo.

-Quédate Natsuki, no te vayas- le pedí.

-No Shizuru tienes que pensar sola- dijo.

-pero no puedes dejarme con todo esto- reclame. Mis pensamientos parecía un nudo.

-Mira toda hasta aquí ha sido de nosotras, nuestros dramas personales- dijo sentándose a cuclillas. Coloco sus manos sobre mis rodillas. –Esto no es sobre nosotros es sobre otros. Pero si no sabemos manejarlo acabara destruyendo lo que tenemos- explico con paciencia. Los orbes de sus ojos se volvían dulces y firmes. Me beso la frente uniéndome a un abrazo protector. Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza de su cuerpo. Un sentimiento de desprotección me cubría. Me sentía frágil, expuesta. Tenía ganas de llorar y no comprendía del todo el porqué. Ante el primer sollozo Natsuki comenzó a soltarse.

-Natsuki no- volví a pedir. Pero ella deshizo el abrazo.

-Debes pasar por esto sola cariño- dijo. Agarro el bolso y se marchó.

Natsuki escasas ocasiones se volvía tan tajante. La ultima que recordaba que se me volviera tan seria fue una mañana luego de un viaje con mis padres.

Flashback 2

-Si deseas una vida fácil enamórate de un hombre. Este mundo esta aun viciado de perjuicios- dijo Natsuki. Nos encontrábamos caminando por un helado. No entendía a que se debía ese cambio de tema tan repentino. A sus palabras firmes. Mire al frente a una pareja que se besaba.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Dentro del auto analizaba las palabras. Tal vez Natsuki deseaba besarme de esa manera en plena calle. Tal vez ella siempre cuidaba esos detalles que yo no llegaba a ver. Tal vez se inhibía ante la mirada ajena para protegernos. Recordaba cómo no le gustaba que le besara delante de mis padres, decía que les podía incomodar.

¿Natsuki cuantas veces me cuidaste? ¿Cuántas cosas habías aguantado por mí? Recordaba muchas ocasiones, en especial aquellas en salidas donde su rostro se crispaba durante un momento. Tu mano firme me tomaba de la cintura, llevándome casi a pasos de galope. Luego me tomabas la mano mirando continuamente buscando algo detrás de nosotras. Temblabas tu mano temblaba. Siempre te preguntaba que sucedía y me respondías que tenías frio. Tomabas nuestras manos colocándolas en el bolsillo de tu tapado. Sonreías. ¿Natsuki cómo te volvías capas de sonreír con miedo?

Esa noche no dormiría.

* * *

 **POV SHIZURU (Chat'de'Lune ahí tal el virus ejej)**

Semanas trascurrieron sin saber noticias de Natsuki. La fecha del casamiento nos pisaba los talones. Me sentía bastante desolada sin tener noticias de Natsuki. No recibí mensajes, ni llamadas, ni siquiera atendía las mías. En nuestro último encuentro se marchó dejándome en lágrimas. Las palabras que pronunció su boca estaban cargadas de dureza, pero también de realidad. Me pareció un poco irregular esperarle en su departamento, a pesar de tener la llave.

Me mantuve paciente esperando en el patio de la facultad. Jóvenes pasaban en distintas direcciones. Cansada, deambule por los pasillos rogando encontrarle. Mi vista le reconoció a través del cristal. La clase acababa de terminar, impidiéndome la entrada. No me desespere Natsuki seguía dentro tomando apuntes y observando el pizarrón de a ratos. Su rostro denotaba que ataba las últimas ideas.

-Natsuki- le llame.

-Natsuki- volví a llamarle pero no me contesto. El profesor con un grupo de tres alumnos se marcharon dejándonos solas.

-Cariño- le dije. Tocando su brazo, intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Hola?- pregunto con cierta desconfianza. Su mirada divago hacia la sala vacía. Trago en seco. Algo no estaba bien.

-Cariño- dije mirándole. Su atención no estaba en mis, sus ojos divagaban.- ¿Qué sucedió amor? Hace semanas que no se de ti yo…-

-Lo siento- dijo.

-Amor porque no me has llamado he estado preocupada- agrega. La situación me estaba desesperando. Nada. Ninguna respuesta, ninguna explicación. Intente besarle. Mis labios rápido tomaron los suyos. Un impacto en mi hombro me hizo despegarme.

-¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE?! ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!- grito molesta. Limpio su labio con el envés de su camisa.

-Natsuki- dije con la voz cortada. Natsuki jamás me levanto la voz de esa manera. Aun menos rechazarme un beso. Qué decir del golpe. Pude sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA ACASO O DROGADA?!- grito con molestia. Tiro sus cuadernos a la mochila, luego se colgó esta al hombro.

-Natsuki, yo…- no termine la frase. Natsuki se puso de pie. Detrás de la fila de asientos que nos separaba saco dos muletas.

-Natsuki cariño- dije luego del segundo paso que dio la peliazul. No podía comprender que sucedió.

-Deja de llamarme así- escupió con voz elevada. Aunque se encontraba más calmada que momentos atrás.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunte, me mantenía llorando. Natsuki me examino durante un momento.

-Debemos hablar Natsuki- suplique. En trancadas mientras se sujetaba de la muleta se alejaba de mí. Le seguí intentando controlar mi llanto. Atravesamos el campus, de esa manera.

-Señorita- le llamo el chófer de una limosina. Seguro su padre el mando.

-Natsuki no te vayas- suplique. Se giró. La molestia inicial se había disipado.

-Discúlpame pero no sé quién eres. Me debes haber confundido- explico, amable. Los esmeraldas me enfocaron directa, no entendí porque pero mi corazón se comprimió. Las palabras no pude comprenderla. Pero sus ojos no mintieron. Ni una pequeña chispa de reconocimiento se observaba en ellos. Acto seguido, subió al móvil. Arranco marchándose. Inocencia, gentileza, permiso, sumisión afloraban de sus ojos. Mantenía un aire casi infantil, que le cubría. Aquella no era mi Natsuki ¿Qué había sucedido?

* * *

 **La culpa no es del chancho*:** "la culpa no es del chancho sino del que le da de comer" es un dicho popular de mi país. No se si se usara en el de ustedes. Significa que la culpa no del que hace la mala accion, sino de aquel que se la permite. Como una madre que mantiene a su hijo a pesar de tener 40. No es culpa del hombre, sino de la madre según el dicho.

Si le surgen dudas avise. Sin quieren referencias, o ideas. Ya saben los que participan en el concurso. Los tendre en cuenta. Bay


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno debo decir que me hallo bastante conforme con los comentarios. Aparecieron nombres que estaban perdidos.**

* * *

 **Aclaracion: esta historia estaba ambientada en una idea vieja. Que la adapte al Shiznat si hay errores mis disculpas.**

 **"No se que saldra de esto, ¿mesa o palangana?" dicho popular**

* * *

 **Licborrego:** si, aunque vamos poco a poco. En el próximo habrá más interacción ya lo veras. ¿Qué crees que sucederá?: creo que aquí te quedara resulta tu duda. Entendiste bien, espero que te guste.

 **Guest** : Si, se viene la lucha de conquista. Es cierto. Ahora veremos como hace para ganarla

 **Shizsuki Kuga Fujino:** No se tu qué piensas de Shizuru, ¿Le ama? O ¿no? Te digo que me guie mucho de ti para escribir jejeje. Espero haber dado respuesta a tus preguntas. No lo voy a dejar, je seguiré hasta el final aunque paciencia a veces la inspiración no llega. Ok, ok te cumpliré el sufrimiento de Shizuru, pobre castaña muajajajaja.

 **Chat´de´Lune:** nah, gracias a ti, que lees la historia (y a tod s). Si ya estaba escrita esa parte ejejje. Aquí **conocerán un poco más del padre, de Mai, hasta Nao se cambia. Ejejje presten atención.**

 **Les invito que piensen que le sucedió a Nat y si se imaginaban algo asi. (No quería poner los clásicos, se calló de la escalera, le chocaron, una vieja le dio con la compra del super, etc).**

 **Puede que cumpla algunos pedidos, asi que opinen que piensan. Opinar no esta de mas y es gratis. Capaz ganan algo. Salvo dinero (justo en la pobreza).**

* * *

 **El zorro pierde el pelo pero no las mañas**

Pov Shizuru

No tuve muchas opciones al ver el auto alejarse por el sendero. Respire fuerte y profundo. Una extraña sensación de asfixia me reinaba. Divise un banco lejano, dirigí mis pasos sin siquiera recordar en que momento llegue a él. Desconcierto, confusión, duda, intriga eran las sensaciones que reinaban en mi cabeza. Afloje la chalina que llevaba en mi cuello. Pese a ello seguía sintiendo la molestia de falta de aire.

Mis manos pasaron por mi cabeza, cuello, aun rostro repetidas veces. No entienda que sucedía. Mis nervios se mantenían a flor de piel. ¿Qué pensaba? Nada. No tenía ningún pensamiento rondando mi mente.

Entendía de qué modo debería actuar. Aquella persona que había mandado la limosina seria la misma que me respondería mis dudas. Debía ir delante de su padre, o al menos llamarle por teléfono y preguntarle por lo sucedido. Tal vez deberíamos cancelar la boda, o al menos retrasarla hasta tiempo indefinido. Aquello no me asustaba, ni me perturbaba demasiado.

Había algo que me perturbaba en sobre manera. No podía quitar la imagen de mi mente de sus ojos. Si uno pensara en una panadería pensaría en el pan, en un hospital en un medico, en educación un maestro. Aunque hubiera mil elementos más conectados en el mismo contexto, pero siempre unas palabras, un algo sobresalía de los demás. En Natsuki, eran sus ojos. No importara que mal estuviera mi día, o que tan dura se volviera la guardia. Natsuki estaría allí, con sus esmeraldas.

Mirándome como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Con ese amor y dedicación. Con esa paciencia. De repente ello no estaba allí. Acababan de quitar el techo que me mantenía protegida cuando el aguacero tomo más poder.

No sentía fuerzas en mis piernas. Mis ojos lloraban. Dentro de mí me carcomía la duda de si nunca volvería a ver esos ojos.

Todos, nuestros padres, amigos, gente cercana sabia el amor que poseía hacia mi Natsuki, pero también conocían que los sentimientos desde mi eje no eran claros. Al menos ello me mentí. Sabiendo que si me importaba más el hecho que no me recordara, a que anduviera con muletas, me convertía en una egoísta narcisista.

+.+.++.+.+.+.+

-Buenos días Señor- salude. De la manera más educada posible. Natsuki levanto sus ojos desde unos cuadernos en que realizaba cuentas.

-Pasa por aquí que hablaremos- contesto. Sin siquiera devolverme el saludo. Me indico señalando el camino. Natsuki me observo con un gesto de desconcierto. El padre dirigió una mirada gélida a Natsuki quien volvió la visión a su tarea. Comenzaba a entender el hecho de autoritarismo.

\- Quisiera entender ¿qué sucedió?- pregunte. Necesitaba respuestas, esa sumisa joven no era la que conocí.

\- Te explicare Shizuru- dijo el hombre. El tono de su voz se había tornado un tanto más comprensivo.- pedí a Natsuki que me acompañara a acomodar unos negocios. Al cerrar el trato decidimos disfrutar un poco del lugar…

El hombre se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras recordaba el suceso. Los ojos de Shizuru no podían despegarse de la imagen del hombre, el corazón le galopaba en el pecho.

* * *

 **Flashback (Pov narrador)**

-Te estas apresurando- dijo su padre.

-Me casare te parezca o no. No necesito tu aprobación para ello- dijo en tono seco Natsuki. Ambos tomaban el riel que les llevaría montaña arriba. La joven se acomodó el gorro.

-Es mas- dijo la chica mirando la altura que iban- te informo que ya tengo padrino. No necesito ni siquiera que poseas para la foto

-Eres demasiado testaruda- recrimino el hombre. – Somos familia deberías tener más corazón

-Desde el momento en que me case, mi única familia será Shizuru. Y en futuro nuestros hijos- agrego.

-¿PIENSAN TENER HIJOS?- grito el hombre entre sorprendido y fastidiado.- ¿COMO TRAERAN NIÑOS A ESTE MUNDO? ¿QUIEN SE EMBARAZARA? ¿ACASO ERES CONCIENTE DE LO QUE SERA HACERLE ELLO AL NIÑO? NO PODRAS ESCRIBIRLE EN UNA BUENA ESCUELA SIN TENER QUE DEMANDARLOS- grito con furia. Los verdes se encontraban encendidos.

-Todo ello a ti, no te incumbe- dijo la joven arrastrando las palabras. Sus manos aferradas sobre el protector que les mantenía a salvo de la caída. Por dentro sentía hervir su sangre.- Son nuestras decisiones, no tuyas

-Serán mis nietos- dijo el hombre.

-Lo serán si es que a mí me da la gana- dijo con coraje. – Es más, se enteraran que tienes abuelo solo si yo lo decido. Así que mejor vete colocando el atuendo de padre abnegado si quieres formar parte de mi vida.

-Natsuki- dijo el padre. Las palabras de su hija le sabían amargo. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Llegaron a la punta del risco. Natsuki acomodo el snowboard, reviso que sus pies estuvieran bien asegurados, las gafas a lugar.

Levanto el metal que les protegía, lanzándose antes de 50 metros de la llegada. La caída perfecta, en el lugar indicado le lanzo en velocidad colina abajo. Su padre le miro entre molesto y reflexivo. Así es Natsuki, cuando, donde, con quien, siempre cuando quiera ella. En el momento que ella decidía, nadie más.

El hombre llego a la cima tomando impulso. Natsuki no cambiaría, jamás lo había hecho. El hombre se lamentó un tanto ello.

Natsuki trascurría en velocidad los metros. La discusión aun rondaba en su cabeza, ¿su padre no podía entender que no era una niña? Tiraba su cuerpo buscando llevar aún más rapidez. No poseía miedo, le encantaba esa sensación de vertido. Una adicta a la adrenalina, se auto llamaba.

Pronto tendría que terminar de arreglar los detalles de la comida de la boda y el servicio. Aun no tenía decidido que usaría, pero debía moverse buscando alguna prenda a la altura de Shizuru. Casarse con una princesa tiene sus consecuencias, se dijo a si misma sonriendo.

El tema del casamiento le mantenía un tanto irritable. Los constantes reclamos de Shizuru. Los nervios que ella misma sentía (Natsuki). Sin contar con todo el contexto a la noche de bodas, los invitados, invitaciones, permisos, dinero, padrinos. Todo aquello tan burocrático y formal que lograba saturarle.

Si se tratara de ella misma, se casaría con Shizuru hasta en un estacionamiento en medio de la lluvia sosteniendo un paraguas. Se casaría en pantuflas con esa cara de recién despertada de su amada. Aquellas cosas no tenían importancia para Natsuki. La única cosa que le interesaba de todo ello, se reducía a dos frases. "Si acepto" de Shizuru y que les declaren casadas. Listo por ello soportaba todo el suplicio. Sonrió vagamente. Pestañeo por inercia misma. Sonrió ante la imagen de su amada en su mente. No entendió que llego primero si el ruido o la vista.

Pues, al abrir los ojos a centímetros de su rostro un venado. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Antes siquiera que una palabra saliera de los labios de Natsuki, el animal sin perder su galope salto. La fuerza del espécimen cayó en un golpe seco contra el costado de la cabeza de Natsuki. La joven pudo escuchar dentro de su cráneo el golpe. Lo más símil a lo que experimentado por la joven seria el golpe de un martillo sobre un metal macizo. Primero el golpe cae con fuerza, sonando directamente en su cráneo, el movimiento de ondas atravesando su cabeza. Se mareo, su cerebro parecía haberse sacudido dentro de ella (lo cual era poco probable pero así lo sentía). No sentía dolor solo extrañeza. Se sentía aturdida, ese ruido no se escaparía de su memoria nunca. Cayó al suelo aun aturdida. Toco su cabeza mirando la sangre incapaz de relacionar que era de su pertenencia.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

 **Pov narrador**

(Volvemos a Shizuru y el padre de Natsuki)

-La guardia le encontró luego inconsciente en el suelo. Al parecer que intento volver pero el snowboard le ocasiono una caída quebrándose una pierna. O tal vez otro venado. Es algo incierto lo que sucedió luego- explico el padre con un poco de congoja.

-Dios- dijo Shizuru cubriéndose la cabeza.

-Es un milagro que no haya sufrido daños peores. Aunque no recuerda nada, ni siquiera su nombre- agrego.

-¿Tiene daño cerebral?- pregunto Shizuru con un tanto de miedo.

-Según explico el medico una conmoción pero nada demasiado importante- dijo.

-¿Podría ver las radiografías?- pregunto dudosa.

-Claro- dijo Krugen abrió el cajón de su escritorio extrayendo una carpeta color madera. – aquí las tienes

-Tenía razón, no es preocupante- acordó Shizuru. Su mirada se desvió al otro hemisferio.

-Aquello se trata de un accidente anterior- explico el padre- por ello te llame para hablar en privado- dijo sin dilataciones el hombre.

-Lo escucho- dijo el hombre.

-Natsuki de pequeña sufrió un accidente. Para aquel tiempo, no perdió la memoria sino la vista- dijo rápidamente tallándose las manos. El hombre esquivaba la mirada de la mujer como si aquello pudiera librarle de los recuerdos del aquel pasado.

-Temo que le suceda algo a Natsuki. No recuerda nada, se ha vuelto una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer- explico. La joven comenzó a entender el punto.

-Comprenderás que lo mejor es que se quede aquí bajo mi cuidado- dijo sin dilataciones con voz firme.

-Me encuentro bastante capaz de cuidarle- dijo molesta Shizuru. Aquel hombre le ordenaba. La joven comenzaba a sentir su sangre hervir. Allí se desataría una batalla.

-No es lo mejor. Necesita un lugar tranquilo, donde pueda su mente recuperarse- dijo el hombre. La mente de Fujino comenzó una búsqueda incesante de ideas que contestarle. Rebusco en su cabeza de que manera contradecirle. No quería que Natsuki se quedara allí, su lugar era a su lado. Pero por más que se detuvo a pensar no encontró mucho a su favor.

-No creo que sea conveniente- dijo bajando un poco el tono. Él tenía el poder sobre Natsuki en ese momento. –ella posee su departamento además vive conmigo, me encargare de cuidarle- dije intentando negociar

-Lo hare simple. Dígame ¿Dónde se encontraba usted a los 22 años Fujino?- pregunto. No respondí, era claro. Me encontraba en casa bajo mis padres. Estaba cercana a terminar mis estudios, y vivía bajo su dependencia. Pero se volvía distinto, Natsuki no era así. Nuestras vidas nunca habían sido parecidas

-Si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí. Le ofrezco el cuarto de invitados para que pueda quedarse cómodamente- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Estiro las manos entrelazando sus dedos. El sartén estaba en su mano. Asentí, aunque no de buena manera. Debería jugar bajo sus reglas.

-Está bien, me quedare- respondió Shizuru.

-Con lo que respectas al compromiso. Por obvias razones será cancelado. Yo me encargare de devolverte el dinero- explico. Krugen sonreía. La sangre de Shizuru hervía, ni siquiera disimulaba aquel hombre.

-No es necesario- explico testaruda- solo lo suspenderemos hasta que las cosas se arreglen

-he dicho que SE CANCELA-impuso el hombre. Afirmando su acción golpeando con su puño el escritorio.

-Usted no puede decidir por ella

-Pero si serás obstinada niña, ella ni siquiera te recuerda. NO SABE NI SIQUIERA QUIEN ERES- dijo el padre. Las palabras habían dolido a Shizuru pero no se hallaba allí para derrumbarse, sino para hacer frente.

-¿Te quedas o te vas?- dijo el hombre. Tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-Me quedare- contesto Shizuru. La ira se notó en su voz, pero le quedaban pocas opciones.

-Tienes prohibido decirle que son pareja- amenazo el hombre- o será la última vez que le veras-

Shizuru solo pudo asentir tragándose toda la bronca de su ser. Aquello iba a ser difícil.

-Necesito ayuda- mando el mensaje a Hakura. Copio el mismo mensaje pensando mandárselo a Mai pero no encontró el contacto. Tampoco el número de Nao, ¿Acaso ella no tenía el número de sus mejores amigas de su futura esposa?

-¿Por qué hago todo mal?- se quejó tomando una almohada amortiguando un grito en ella.

Shizuru entraba al salón. La escena: Natsuki cabizbaja, el señor Krugen empuñando los apuntes, la nana por allí sacudiendo tierra almacenada en las paredes.

-Te he dicho mil veces PROLIJOOO, PROLIJOOO- grito el hombre. El sonido del aire surcado lleno el espacio. Un cuaderno voló a centímetros de rostro de Shizuru, quien miro incrédula la escena. Natsuki se mantenía desanimada. La castaña observo el vaivén de sus hombros que delataban el llanto de la menor.

-¡COMENZARAS DE NUEVO!- dijo el hombre marchándose de la sala.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Shizuru acercándole el cuaderno. Natsuki lo recibió sin mediar palabra. Corrió un par de hojas arrancadas de la mesa buscando lugar y comenzó nuevamente. Me mordí por dentro. Le trataba como una niña, y quería explotar. Natsuki no era una niña, ni tampoco el objeto que podía gritar de aquella manera. Debía conseguir un modo seguro de sacarle de allí. Lo antes posible.

No necesite demasiada deducción para darme cuenta que las cosas allí tenían un trasfondo. Llevaba una semana en casa Krugen. A Natsuki le veía muy escasamente. Donde el general ni siquiera me hablaba. Dudaba de que clase de vinculo creía que había entre nos. Si es que suponía que consideraba que tuviéramos alguno Tal vez, me consideraba alguien del servicio, pues en ese tiempo tome la función de ayudar a la cocinera. A quien entre la preparación de la comida sacaba charla.

Había detalles que mi cabeza no cerraba. El vestuario de Natsuki se reducía a vestidos y polleras. Debo agregar que no le quedaban mal, pero su estilo no estaba. Aquello se volvía otra imposición, lo presentía. Además en varias ocasiones recorrí los pasillos y habitaciones pero no encontré una mísera foto. Aquello comenzaba a ponerse turbio. Aun el cuarto de Natsuki simulaba una réplica del de invitados.

-¿Natsuki nunca deseo decorar su cuarto? Es algo extraño, los adolescentes siempre les gusta llenarle de cosas- dije tirando el anzuelo.

-lo hizo, pero el señor nos ordenó guardar todo- dijo la cocinera.

-¿Porque?

-dijo que no sería bueno para su memoria, que aquello acabaría frustrándole- explico.

-Entiendo- dije como si fuera tan obvio-. ¿Les dijo algo más?- pregunte como quien no desea la cosa.

\- Sí que tendría que ponerse al día con la facultad. Usted vio como es ello. No cualquier estudia finanzas- dijo la mujer. Me quede de una pieza. ¿Acaso él podía? No, realmente no. ¿Podía ser capaz de sacarle de la facultad?

-Los jóvenes se distraen mucho con la tecnología. Por ello el señor tiene todo los electrónicos de ella- dijo la mujer.

-¿Hace mucho que trabajas para ellos?- pregunto Shizuru.

-No hace menos de 3 semanas- dijo. El tiempo que Natsuki tuvo el accidente.

El padre de Natsuki, se volvía hábil. Bloqueaba todo aquellos estímulos que pudieran despertar algo en Natsuki. Shizuru se sentía explotar. Debía regresar cada semana a las guardias, pero le tornaba difícil despegarse del pensamiento de Natsuki.

* * *

 **Cierto día.**

-No entiendo porque me cuesta tanto- suspiro algo cansada Natsuki. Shizuru detrás de ella leía un libro.

-¿Qué estudias?- pregunto la castaña.

-Estadística- dijo algo rendida Natsuki.

-¿Es difícil?- pregunto Shizuru. Los momentos que tenía para platicar con su amada eran escasos. Además exigían mucho de Shizuru, quien veía una persona totalmente diferente a su amada.

-No realmente, aunque si es tedioso- contesto la menor mirando el cuaderno con un gesto de agotamiento.

-quieres salir a caminar un poco. Creo que necesito un descansó- dijo Shizuru.

-Sera un tanto incómodo con esto- señalo las muletas.

-tienes razón- dijo.

-Creo que iré a mi habitación- dijo

-Te acompaño- contesto.

-¿No es algo fría esta habitación?- incito a la charla Shizuru.

-tiene calefacción allí- dijo Natsuki señalando el aparato.

-No hablo de ello. Digo.- tomo un respiro Natsuki- ¿No te gusta alguna banda o ello?

-Calculo que si pero no me acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa. Shizuru miraba sus ojos. Con un tanto de culpa. Una inocencia desmedida brotaba de ellos. Shizuru extrañaba sus ojos, aquel trasfondo que jamás permitía estar seguro de que sucedía.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto Shizuru. Era la primera vez que hablaban tan extenso. Su padre solía interrumpir sus conversaciones.

-Ni siquiera sabía mi nombre- contesto la joven.

-¿Has hablado con un medico?

-SI. Es producto del golpe- le explico señalándose la cabeza. – Aunque la gente entra en amnesia por situaciones traumáticas

-¿Eso te dijo el médico?

-Lo primero si, lo segundo no recuerdo donde lo escuche- dijo. ¿Podría ser que recordara algo así?

-¿si te doy una bici tu sabrías andar?

-Dicen que cuando uno aprende no se olvida ¿no?- dijo ella.

-Natsuki puedes tomarme una foto- pedí entregándole mi celular. No fue necesario explicarle lo del botón nada. Lo hizo en automático.

-Aquí tienes- me dijo. Sonreí. Había perdido su memoria pero no los conocimientos.

-Ha salido hermosa gracias- conteste.

* * *

 **Amigas**

Necesitaba sacar a Natsuki de ese lugar. Llevaba una hora buscando algo en casa. Necesitaba lo que sea, un número de teléfono, una dirección pero nada. En casa no pude ni encontrar una campera que perteneciera a Natsuki. Me marche del lugar rápido, todo parecía que ella jamás hubiera estado en aquel sitio.

Cansada me dirigí a su departamento, poseía más confianza de hallar algo allí. Al abrir la puerta vi la montaña de ropa desparramada. Apuntes, libros, partituras, todo dispersado sin orden alguno. Aquello llevaría tiempo.

Daba vuelta todo, a cada una de las cosas pero todo parecía ser irrelevante a mi tarea.

-Riiiiin- el timbre sonó. Me asuste de repente. ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie sabía que me hallaba allí. Observe por el rabillo de la puerta, no tarde mucho en reconocer las cabelleras llamativas de las amigas de mi amada.

Abrí rápido la puerta. Aquellas eran mis salvadoras.

-Natsuki si no abres juro que…- gruñía Nao.

-Shizuru- dijo asombrada Mai.

-Pasen necesito hablar con ustedes- dije en tono desesperado. Ambas asintieron en silencio.

Acabe el turno tomando el rumbo fijo, la casa de Krugen. Realice dos paradas rápidas. La primera la panadería favorita de Natsuki le llevaría sus galletas favoritas y 2do la heladería. Me había ausentado durante esos días. Entre la búsqueda de su departamento, el cumplir con las guardias y las reuniones con las amigas de la peliazul, no había visto a Natsuki. Me sentía un tanto culpable de mantenerle descuidada. Pero también me volvía consciente que estaba buscando una forma de sacarle de allí. Nao y Mai me dijeron que hallarían una manera aunque no tenía noticias suyas hasta aquel momento.

-Buenos días- salude a la mujer de servicio.

-Buenos días-me contesto.

-¿Dónde está Natsuki?- dije buscándole.

-Creo que en su cuarto- dijo apática. Me dirigí sin más allí.

-Natsuki- le llame después de golpear dos veces su puerta, no obtuve respuesta. Entre encontrándome la cama vacía, aun armada. –Natsuki- volví a llamarle. Me gire rumbo a salir de la habitación, cuando un ruido me atrajo la atención. Venia del armario.

Intentando no provocar ningún ruido, me situé delante del pulcro e inmaculado mueble. Media cerca de unos dos metros de largo y tal vez tres de ancho. El padre de Natsuki no había hecho ahorros en ello.

Tome la perilla con cuidado girándola despacio. Esta cedió seguida del Clic clásico. Dentro solo observaba vestidos y polleras. La puerta vertical a su lado, repleta de abrigos. El impulso involuntario salto. Un golpe sobre el fondo. Baje hasta quedar de cuclillas. Por inercia sumergí mi mano en el manto oscuro escuchando un grito aterrado del fondo. Le quite asustada, aquella voz.

-Natsuki, cariño- le llame. Intente modular mi tono dándole dulzura. Divise un calzado que atravesaba hacia una de las orillas.

-Natsuki- volví a llamarle, apartando unos abrigos. Allí estaba, sumergida la cabeza entre sus rodillas, sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas.

-Cariño- le llame. Pase lento, casi pidiendo permiso hasta tocar su mejilla. Dejando una leve caricia. – Soy Shizuru- le dije. Aunque aquello era irrelevante pensé. El perfil de su rostro se mostró.

-Te he traído galletas para desayunar- dije intentando hacerle reaccionar. ¿Qué hacia dentro de un armario? ¿La homosexualidad podía rozan tanto la literalidad? ¿Pensaba en un juego? Miles de preguntas me surcaban la cabeza.

-No has venido en una semana- me dijo. Hablaba casi susurrando, con voz triste. Me coloque de rodillas para estar a su altura.

-Tuve que volver al trabajo cariño- le explique con dulzura. La fragilidad que emanaba me hacía doler el corazón. La imagen se volvía tan diferente a la imponente Natsuki que conocía.

-Vamos cariño-dije llamándole. Quería que saliera de aquel lugar. Tendí mi mano- ven te ayudare

-No- dijo negando. – puedes cerrar la puerta de la habitación- pidió. Le obedecí temiendo que se encerrara dentro de aquel armario. La llave desde dentro me llamo la atención.

-Natsuki quiero cariño, allí estas incomoda ven aquí- le insistí. Luego de un lapso de silencio. Aquel juego no me estaba gustando. Me acerque a ella. Distrayéndole acariciando su mejilla. Me coloque a su altura, bese su mejilla e intenté atraerle. Le tome en mi mano y Natsuki cedió.

-¿Le pusiste llave?- señalo la puerta del cuarto.

-Si cariño- dije. Aunque ni siquiera recordaba si lo hice. Natsuki salió del aparatejo. Se mantenía cabizbaja. Tal vez habría sufrido un regaño. Natsuki no tenía defensas, su mismo padre lo había dicho similar a una niña.

-Ahora iré por un desayuno exquisito que te chuparas los codos- dije intentado levantar su ánimo. Natsuki miro el suelo, seguí el recorrido de una lágrima suicida que acabo tendida en la alfombra.

-Natsuki- dije. La joven levanto lento, pausada la cabeza. La cantidad de pelo de su flequillo se deslizo quedando detrás de su oreja. Entonces lo vi. La piel morada oscuro, alrededor de su ojo. La ceja impregnada de sangre coagulada. El contraste con la piel porcelana atraía demasiado. De un modo que no podías dejar de mirarle. Quite la mirada, no por preocuparme. Sino por Natsuki, había contraído su mirada avergonzada. Sus ojos escapaban de mí.

-¿Quién te hizo esto Natsuki?- pregunte. No respondió. Las mangas de su chamarra fueron apretadas por sus dedos hacia dentro. No se necesitaba mucha explicación

-¿Natsuki tu padre te hizo esto?- pregunte. Era vana la pregunta, aquella niña no tenía contacto con nadie más. Siguió en su silencio. Las preguntas comenzaban a tener respuestas. El rompecabezas se comenzó a armar en mi cabeza. Aquello explicaba el miedo, el escondite, aun el silencio.

-Natsuki prometo que te sacare de aquí- dije. Me acerque a ella. La envolví en un abrazo. Su camisa esta mojada en la espalda de un líquido pegajoso. No quise dirigir mi mirada a la sangre. Ni quitar su camiseta. Sería el indicio de matar a su padre.

-Te protegeré, lo prometo bebe- dije aferrándole a mi cuerpo. Sus manos me rodeaban, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar sobre el mío.

-Hare que le realicen un informe médico. Le denunciare a ese HIJO DE PUTA- grite molesta. Los ojos de Mai me seguían mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la sala.

-Es demasiado poderoso- explico Mai.- para gente con esa influencia no sirve la justicia

-No importa llamare al presidente si es necesario- dije entre molesta y quebrada. No podía dejar allí a Natsuki.

-Tengo un numero mejor que el del presidente aquí- dijo Nao- deberás explicarle todo lo que sucede- dijo tecleando su móvil. El primer timbrazo sonaba cuando me lo paso.

\- ¿Quién es?- pregunte mientras lo situaba a la altura de mi oído.

-El abuelo de Natsuki- explico Mai.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la voz de un hombre.- ¿con quién hablo?

-Buenas tardes- contesto Shizuru. – Habla Shizuru Fujino la pareja de su nieta- dije.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Natsuki?- pregunto en tono preocupado.

-Desgraciadamente si, por ello necesito su ayuda- dije en tono desesperado. Le comencé a narrar todo el suceso.

* * *

 **No todo es como parece**

-Me siento un poco menos inútil- dije mirando en dirección a la habitación. Donde Natsuki dormía plácidamente.

-Le hemos librado al menos de ese peligro- dijo Hakura.- es bueno que su abuelo nos ayudara

-Nos ha dado una mano enorme- dijo Nao.

El abuelo de Natsuki, nos dio asesoría de cómo tratar la situación. Primero llamo a un viaje de negocios al padre con pretexto de una empresa. Se había encargado de contratar un tercero que le hiciera la pelota por varios días. Lejos, Shizuru presento un acta ante la justicia de concubinato con Natsuki. Llevo testigos que corroborarán, acompaño al proceso con los registros de las lesiones de Natsuki. Necesito la declaración de la ama de casa quien temía por su trabajo, pero Yukino le había ofrecido una plaza en su empresa para que no se hallara movida por el miedo. Con fortuna la mujer declaro. Natsuki fue cedida a Shizuru. Pues aquella no en términos de esposa pero le pertenecía.

-¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan vil para golpear a su hija?- dijo Yukino. Hubo un pequeño lapsus de silencio.

-Bueno como será para golpearle en ese estado- dijo Hakura en tono apacible. De repente su rostro se crispo – porque más de una vez he querido golpear a ese espécimen antes- agrego levantando su puño apretado al aire. Shizuru sonrió sin entender demasiado esa rivalidad.

-Al actuar por amor por momentos nos equivocamos. Eligiendo caminos que no deberíamos- dijo Mai. Las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

-¿Podrías explicarte Tohika-san?- dijo Yukino- creo que hablo en nombre de todas al decir que no entendimos- adicionó.

-Aunque no se entienda, el padre de Natsuki está intentando protegerle- dijo Mai. Apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared.

-¡¿PROTEGER MAI?! ¿MOLIENDOLE A GOLPES LE PROTEGERA?!- grito con indignación.

-Shizuru, Natsuki está durmiendo- regaño Hakura. Me disculpe en silencio.

-Sí, Shizuru- dijo Mai. En su semblante se apreciaba un gesto reflexivo.

-¿Y de que le protegería ese estúpido?- pregunte, en un tono más bajo sin quitar mi molestia

-De los recuerdos- concluyo Nao. El silencio se sembró en el lugar.

-Parece un mar infinito, jamás llego al fondo de conocerle bien- dije entre molesta y fatigada.

-Las personas no tienen fondo Shizuru- dijo Nao - Somos multidireccionales. Nos volvemos mapas en manos de otras personas. Donde cada camino, cada sendero, cada paso marcado tuvo una historia, dejaron un algo en nosotros que nos hizo volvernos justo ese mapa.

-La Natsuki que conoces es la real. La madura Krugen que se enfrenta a la vida, que ama a pesar de todo. Aquella es la verdadera – Dijo Mai. Tomando una pausa. – Hubo una vida que trascurrió Natsuki hasta convertirse en quien era. No te podemos prohibir que intentes recuperar a tu prometida. Pero piensa que en ello, tal vez abras la caja de pandora.

* * *

¿Qué creen que hara Shizuru? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Podra Shizuru aguantar que no le recuerden?

En la próxima un poco mas de la vida de Natsuki. Sospecho que Shizuru se arrepentirá de futuras decisiones. Sin mas ARIGATO.

Por ciento ¿q les parecio nao?


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas nuevamente. Lamento la ausencia pero no podía, he solucionado los problemas y ahora heme aquí. Les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste. Escucho sus opiniones y recuerden que el curso sigue en pie.

Si desean dejar alguna recomendación, o bien algo que desearían que pase les tendre en cuenta. Sin mas disfruten.

Puede que sientan algunos vacios en la historia, pero dejo a criterio de cada uno lo que sucede allí. Saludos

Mentira

La catalogación de las mentira siempre ha existido, desde piadosas, blancas, descabelladas, compulsivas, innecesarias. Al igual que el rechazo a ellas.

El ser humano de por si, en su escencia misma anhela la verdad. Lo entiendo. La ciencia lo sabe, aun la religión lo afirma. ¿Pero que sucede cuando aquella verdad te destroza? El cliché de "Dime la verdad aunque duela" alude a la cabeza de algunos. Pero no es cierto. Cuando la verdad es una flecha que te atraviesa el ser, que te embiste el cuerpo y alma, que te roba la respiración. El dolor extendido te embute la mente, y ni aun los gritos que quebrantan tu garganta pueden calmarte. Cuando tu cuerpo convulsiona en llanto. No se encuentra demasiado consuelo en el sufrimiento, y aunque nos mientamos al espejo, no deseamos esa verdad.

Pov Narrador

El aire volátil se mantenia constante entre las paredes del apartamento. Ambas masticaban sus propias molestias junto al desayuno. Natsuki frustrada observaba la alacena las cajas de cereales, le molestaba esa ignorancia de si misma. De no entendense, de sentirse extraña en su propio cuerpo. Tomo cualquier caja sin observarle y con fastidio le tiro leche. Sin demasiadas ganas se alimento. Para comenzar un dia, sin hacer nada.

Shizuru desde el otro lado de la mesa mantiene su mirada en ella. Con cara de pocos amigos. La castaña no divisa el eclipse de emociones o el desgano de la peliazul, los rubís se encuentran atentos al charco de leche sobre la mesa. El crujido de los cereales de Natsuki le retumban los oídos. Se muerde la lengua por no constestar. Por no decir nada. pero la situación comienza a consumir la poco cordura que le queda.

-Natsuki podrias limpiar allí- pide con dulzura, pasándole el trapo. La joven le observa, durante un segundo, hasta que despierta del letargo.

-Claro- responde. Ejecuta la acción, dejando salir un suspiro. Natsuki piensa en lo molesto que es el dia en cuanto Shizuru atraviesa esa puerta. En que no encuentra que hacer, en que extraña a la castaña. Pero la castaña se molesta. Cree con firmeza que a ojos de Natsuki es una fanatica, molesta. que le arranca suspiros de fastidios.

-Me voy- dije Shizuru tomando su maletín. Natsuki gira alarmada en busca del reloj. Sus ojos tristes y sorprendidos buscan los de Shizuru.

-Pero aun falta media hora- prununcia con tono de queja infantil. Shizuru no presta atención mientras se acomoda frente al espejo. Esta mañana su humor no es el mejor, y no quiere acabar pagándolo en su acompañante.

-Habra mucho trafico, lo dijeron el noticiero- miente, sin girarse. Natsuki mantiene fija la mirada sobre la espalda de la joven.

-ok- contesta en tono apagado, pero Shizuru no lo oye.

-Nos veremos mañana- musita depostando un beso rápido en la mejilla de Natsuki.

-Hasta mañana- contesta. La puerta se cierra, el sonido de los tacones va apagándose hasta extinguirse. Dejando a Natsuki en un incomodo silencio.

-¿Y ahora?- se pregunta la peliazul, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa. Poco puede hacer en aquellos momentos. Nada le distrae ni deja que el tiempo trascurra mas rápido. Durante semanas investigo por cada recóndito lugar de la casa, en busca de respuestas. Ha pasado por una gama de emociones a lo largo de estas semanas, desde duda, sorpresa, animo, frustración, enojo, tristeza, ahora se encuentra en la última fase: antipatía.

Toma la moneda de su bolsillo y le hace girar sobre la mesa. El trepital del objeto zumba sus oídos, similar a un tambor antes de extinguirse, su mano vuelve a darle movimiento. Es inegable que ha ejecutado a preguntas a Shizuru, después de sus investigaciones. La castaña le ha cedido respuestas, comprensión, compañía pero no ha logrado calmar el desosiego de su interior.

De reojo observa el cajón del mueble caoba. Dentro su libreta universitaria se mantiene inerte. Encontrarle fue su perdición. Ojala hubiera negado sus ansias de mirarle. ojala alguien le hubiera detenido ese instante que sus ojos apreciaron las hojas.

Demasiado inteligente, concluyo mirando el pasar de notas. Promedio mayor a nueve, calculo. Una ola de orgullo por si misma le embargo, pero fue menguando a medida que se acabaron las hojas. Quedaban espacios en blanco. No necesito demasiada información para notar que se trataban de las materias faltantes.

Giro en busca del calendario, octubre. ¿Dónde quedaría su esfuerzo?

Durante semanas intento embriagarse de aquellos libros. De llenarse de todos los conocimientos posibles. Pero solo lograba agotarse. Todas aquellas palabras no tenían sentido al abandonar de salir sus labios. Fastidiada desertó a la tarea.

Shizuru durante madrugadas le encontró durmiendo sobre libros. Había buscado plazo en las facultades, movido contactos. Pero la suerte no cooperaba. Todo parecía indicar que perdería el año. No necesito comunicárselo a Natsuki. El rostro de decepcion al retornar a casa le entrego la respuesta a la menor.

Desde entonces Natsuki se mantiene en un estado de depresión. Pocas ansias tiene de los nuevos días. Los amaneceres dentro de si, no tienen el mismo significado. Se abandona frente la pantalla ingiriendo cualquier película que llene el silencio de la habitación.

Shizuru por su parte tiene un descanso de su atención. Situándola en los pacientes que le requieren. Aunque la imagen de Natsuki le asalta a momentos. En algunos momentos se siente traspasada por la impotencia que le impone la situación. Las palabras de Mai, regresan a ella. ¿Acaso debía abrir la caja de pandora? Según la historia dentro de la caja había esperanza.

Aquella situación ya llevaba tiempo. Los sucesos no encajaban, sino parecían que las posibilidades de encontrar las piezas se volvia mas escasa con el avanzar de los días.

Shizuru salio de la operación con los guantes bañados en sangre. Se la quito. No deseaba pensar en el muchacho que partio joven dentro de la sala. La atención le jugo una suerte de pirueta, encarándola al recuerdo de semanas atrás.

Flashback

Natsuki y Shizuru decidieron que lo mejor seria dar una paseo. La recomendación de la psicóloga que llevaba el caso de Natsuki lo había recomendado. Insistia que la memoria podía retornar mediante la exposición de estimulos. Por ello, Shizuru sugirió aquello. La costumbre de dar vueltas la ciudad con manos entrelazadas de la joven pareja era uno de los actos mas cotidianos que habian vivido en el dia a dia.

-¿Vamos por un helado?- sugirió Shizuru. observando a su acompañante secar su frente.

-Vamos- dijo con tono agitado.

-Dos helados- dijo Shizuru ante el hombre. Le hizo seña a Natsuki que ordenara primero pero esta negó.

-Tramontana y chocolate granizado- pidió Shizuru. El cerebro de Natsuki reinado por un mar de desconcierto mientras paseaba su mirada por los nombres anotados.

-¿Y usted señorita?- pregunto amable el empleado. El rostro del joven se lleno de sorpresa al ver las lágrimas de la peliazul. la castaña giro extrañada al ver la reacción del muchacho. El corazón se le oprimio al ver el llanto en Natsuki.

-Natsuki cariño- dijo intentando abrazarle. Pero Natsuki no deseaba abrazos, ni que le dijeran que todo estaba bien. Natsuki se quería ella, quería su memoria. Quería su identidad. Cedió a los brazos de Shizuru, quien ordeno su helado. Sin saber que Natsuki se sentia encerrada en sí misma.

Fin del Flashback

La castaña tomo su móvil, pondría fin a aquella agonía compartida.

Pov Narrador

Camino ofuscada ciega entre la multitud. Cargando un remolino de pensamientos y un pesar que le divide el alma. Antes que la última palabra abandonara sus labios, el remordimiento se le había tirado encima. Días llevaba con la locura soplándole la nuca. Lleva sobre su pecho la culpa, y de jinete carga la ausencia de su persona amada.

¿Cuán largas se vuelven las noches sin aquellos brazos? ¿o acaso es el invierno que se ha vuelto más crudo sabiendo su mala suerte? No encuentra palabras para describir vacío que siente su alma.

Se siente viviendo en una mala broma del destino. Mirando aquellos ojos que le amaron tanto en otro tiempo y hoy le miran vacíos.

Cada día hace trizas sus pensamientos y deseos, al verle al lado de la cama. muerde la almohada y aprieta las sabanas buscando canalizar sus insatisfechos impulsos carnales.

En su cabeza, un mal presagio se mantiene a vaivén. El mismo que quebranta su animo, psiquis, su buen humor. El agujero negro de este ultimo tiempo. Siempre llega sin previo aviso. Sin siquiera golpear la puerta de su vida, y su mente y se instala en su realidad. Durante el dia se viste de miedo, de pensamiento, de recuerdos. Durante la noche se disfraza de pesadilla.

Se sienta a su lado a compartir su insomnio, y a llorar los malos recuerdos. Entonces Goliat y su memoria comienzan a deshilachar su alma.

La situación Shizuru la entiende. Aunque le carcome las entrañas, sentirse impotente. Aun mas fallar, como en este dia.

Se sienta cansada en la plaza. El frio le pega en las mejillas. la piel le arde. Pero aun no puede. Debe desmoronarse. Por ello le abre la puerta, a su fantasma, quien le recibe con una sonrisa. Recita la misma frase de bienvenida, mientras se estrecha los dedos. "Le vas a perder, jamás le has amado. No tienes nada que ofrecerle, que ella te amara fue un acto de altruismo" dentro de la cabeza de Shizuru comienza el dialogo. Mostrándole las miles de malas piezas que ha jugado.

Pov Natsuki

Me volvia invidente ante el mundo que me rodeaba, sorda ante todo aquello que una vez tuvo un significado. Presa de una mordaza invisible, censurada debajo de mi propia piel. Dentro de mi, fuerzas intrisecas me ordenaban cosas que no entendían. Un caldo de sentimientos se engendraba en mi ser. la única conocida especia, era la confusión aquella que asomaba la cabeza desde el borde de la olla, y por momentos besaba el fondo para volver a la superficie.

Las manos contornearon mi cabello terminando sobre la nuca. Los codos apuntando fuera, un suspiro emergio de mis labios. Los pulmones respiraban demasiado, el reloj no se detenia, mientras mi vida se encontraba entre signos de pregunta. Baje la mirada, encontrándome con la silueta de mis brazos en forma de alas. ¿seré un ave que olvido volar? ¿Las aves olvidaran también sus vida en aquellos golpes?

Lo dudaba, son seres mas felices, no se riguen de complicaciones tan absurdas como los seres humanos.

Inevitable dirigí la mirada a la entrada. Cerrada. El mismo sepulcro de silencio. El mismo torbellino de pensamientos desde que se marcho.

La lista de cosas que no comprendo en mi vida es infinita. Mas aun no teniendo memoria. Llena de preguntas. Pero la que mas me preocupa. Es por que el pecho me late con ese énfasis, y una cuchilla me parte en dos el alma, porque surge en mi esa dependencia hacia Shizuru.

La respuesta, suena obvia: es mi prometida. O al menos lo era. ¿Pero acento tiene el amor que no comprende las barreras de la amnesia? ¿o que no entiende el concepto de perdida? ¿o será mas que ello? ¿mas alla de recuerdos? ¿algo mas profundo que simple costumbre? ¿Qué simples explicaciones?

Pov Narrador

Los bufidos de Shizuru asemejaban a una locomotora en marcha. La furia subía proporcionalmente a medida que recorria el departamento. "Un desastre" repetia su cerebro.

Natsuki inerte al mundo exterior, se encontraba tumbada en el sofá. El sonido de la televisión le llegaba desde lo lejos a los oídos, pero nada le quitaba de su estado.

Los ítems de las irregularidades en la casa se tornaban un huracán detro de si. Pero aún mantenía la presión sobre el caño roto. La ultima alternativa, un baño relajante. Se dirigió al closet, pero al intentar abrirlo quedo sepultada ante una avalancha de ropa. Un solo grito alerto a la guerra próxima.

-NATSUKIIIII!-chillo Shizuru con bronca.

+…+…+…..+….+…..+….+…..+…..+….+

La confianza construida en terrones molidos desparramos entre el silencio de la habitación. El clima de guerra había acabado. solo quedaba la desolación de la batalla. El agridulce de las palabras dichas. El nudo en la garganta.

Shizuru, observaba bajo el filo de su mirada a Natsuki. La menor tomo las llaves de la mesa. Se aferro a ellas. Se dirigio en son a la puerta.

La castaña bajo el rostro cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse. Otra equivocación. Las manecillas del reloj surcaron angulos enteros pero la menor no aparecia. La desesperacion comenzaba a hacer mella.

El zumbido sobre la mesa le informo de un mensaje nuevo. Le abrió sin dudarlo. El destinatario la propia Natsuki. Le abrió con una sonrisa. "Tienes hasta mañana para marcharte de mi apartamento" rezaba el mensaje. La barbilla caída. Los ojos inertes recorrían reiteradas veces las palabras sin significado.

Una broma de mal gusto pensó. Su mente se lo repetia ciento de veces. ¿Acaso Natsuki podría jugarle aquella broma? Dentro de si, sabia que no se volvia tan descabellado.

Una franja de horas le separaba de la discusión. Natsuki podía mantenerse aun molesta. ¿Pero Natsuki echarle? ¿De esa manera? ¿Ella jamas haría ello…? pero ella no era ella. Su Natsuki no era su Natsuki. No eran la misma persona.

Debía traer a Natsuki a su vida nuevamente. Cueste lo que cueste pensó.

++++.++.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+…..++…+

El sol bañaba el vidrio del lamborguini rojo que devoraba kilómetros debajo de el. Dentro una castaña apretaba de manera inconciente el volante a medida que sus pensamientos le acusaban. A su lado una joven se dejaba envolver por el aire que jugaba con sus cabellos cobaltos.

Shizuru pensaba en que jugaba su ultima carta. Le temblaba el pulso de solo imaginar perder a Natsuki. Las estrategias para mantenerle a su lado no funcionaban. Cualquiera que fuera la luz que emitia que hacia brotar de amor a la ojos esmeralda, la mencionada era inmune.

Se volvi ciega ante todo aquello que una vez había amado. La mayor, pasaba en cuenta que la menor solo le miraba con una lista de defectos tatuada en la retina. Los ojos llenos de amor parecían un sueño lejano.

No aguantaría demasiado de aquella manera.

Natsuki a su vez, tampoco surcaba un prado de flores. Sentia que el calendario le pasaba factura de su perdida. Le torturaba el tiempo. vivía debajo de ese paréntesis de ausencia de si misma. Divagaba hasta en las elecciones mas pobres. Lo que le llevaba a rozar el fastidio. Odiaba todo.

Detestaba, cada detalle. Comenzaba a replegarse en si misma. Aunque se sentia una intrusa en su vida. una forastera de su cuerpo. De pronto su vida, carecia de sentidos y dirección.

La amnesia tomaba la piel de un laberinto, del cual buscaba con desesperación, la salida. Una final que le librase de su tortura. Que le regalara calma, e identidad.

Mai, desde su casa. Se reclino contra el sofá. Apretó sus manos sobre la sien. Engendrando lágrimas de sus ojos. ¿Era lo mejor aquello? ¿Había obrado correcto?

Shizuru detuvo el auto, comenzaron a recorrer caminando el descanso improvisado de aquella autopista.

Los ojos de Natsuki, divagaban en busca de algo útil. Llego allí, luego de un manojo de suplicas de Shizuru. Todo parecía a lugar.

-Shizuru para que me trajiste aquí- se quejo en tono tosco Natsuki, sintiendo el frio del mar.

-Yo emm- divago Shizuru. los ojos se comenzaron a inundar. No se acostumbraba a el trato brusco de su amada. El clima de una nueva discusión comenzaba a sentirse, el seño de la menor se surco denotando su molestia. La boca se abrió, ante que pronunciara palabra el corazón de Shizuru se contrajo. No iban a ser felicitaciones.

Las palabras de la menor no abandonaron su boca. El aire fue cortado con el rechinar de la goma sobre el asfalto. Una moto parecía perder el control contra la complicada curva. El sonido se apodero de la atención de ambas. Quedando presas del movimiento del vehiculo.

El conductor puedo maniobrar a último momento trayendo estabilidad. Previno una caída.

-Crei que chocaría- dijo Shizuru colocando una mano sobre su pecho. El momento le habia acelerado el corazón. Natsuki no constesto. Su mente se habia quedado en blanco. Parpadeo. No podía pensar. No entendia que le sucedia.

El chillido de la rueda contra el asfalto se repetia en su mente. Como si quitaran una sabana, su cabeza comenzaba a mostrarle una película lejana. Sin entender, sus ojos se abnegaron al llanto.

Flashback

Sus ojos de niña, jugaban con su pequeño perro cobalto. Una mujer de unos treinta conducia. La lluvia golpeaba el vidrio, mientras la radio suave pasaba una canción de queen.

El ceño de su madre se torcio al observar el auto posterior ejecutar maniobras. El otro vehiculo comenzó a chocar la cola del auto en que estaban.

El clima desde los ojos de la niña no entendían demasiado. Solo sabían que su madre estaba nerviosa, que gritaba que se colocara bien el cinturón. Antes que su madre pudiera explicarle y que Natsuki preguntara quedaron atrapadas en la difícil curva.

El auto giro sobre si. Los gritos de ambas inundaron de el vehiculo. Natsuki entro en pánico. En un estado en que su mente no pensaba. Ni distingua demasiado las acciones, sino funcionaba en una acción de cámara. Grabando todo lo que sucedia. Pero sin poder reaccionar ante ello.

+….+.+.+.+.+….+.

+…..+.+.+.+..+.+.+.

Las manos toscas tocaban su cuerpo con brusquedad. La pequeña cerro los ojos, apretando sus puñitos golpeba intentando alejar al hombre. Sus intentos vanos. Desde lejos escuchaba los quejidos de su madre. Gritaba suplicando ayuda. el otro hombre luego de surcar su cometido arrastro consigo a la madre, le coloco en medio de la arena. Una sonrisa sadica surco el rostro de los hombres. Natsuki no pestañaba. El frio metal se apoyo sobre la frente de la mujer que suplicaba promesas. El cuerpo de la pequeña se congelo.

Aun la lluvia no pudo callar el sonido del cartullo descargándose. Natsuki quedo prendada en ese segundo. Su mente no asimilaba lo sucedido. No podía siquiera ver el cuerpo de su progenitora inerte, sino observaba desde su mente, el segundo antes en que los esmeraldas se enfocaron. Su madre vocalizo un te amo.

El ultimo que le diría. La mente de Natsuki le habia surcado una barrera. Sin permitirle ver el cuerpo. Aquellos hombres jugaron a suerte los turnos para tomar el cuerpo joven, que no oponía resistencia. Su mente no se encontraba allí, sino lejos. Demasiado

Fin del Flashback

Las rodillas le cedieron arrojándola. La mente se mantenía en pausa. Aunque los recuerdos eran telarañas que le empañaban mas la atención. La canción, los gritos, el auto, la risa de los hombres, sus propios sollozos infantiles. Todos, le aturdían la mente.

El llanto le bañaba las mejillas. le habían quitado el habla. Le habían arrancado el alma. Un vacio se le extendia a cada momento.

Shizuru desesperada le sacudia, pero no obtenia reacción. La mente de Natsuki en su juego malvado, le comenzó a mostar su historia con su madre. Cada momento a su lado. su protección, su cariño. Las tardes de juego. Los momentos de lectura sobre el diván. Los sueños que tenían en un futuro.

Las lagrimas mas fuertes, ahora tomaban sentido. No eran producto del momento, como hasta ese instante. Ahora eran dolor. Poco a poco, su entendimiento funcionaba. Su memoria, y lógica le mostraban una verdad. Habia tenido una madre, una que le amaba mucho. Y le habia perdido.

-MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito en un aullido desesperado, casi quebrando sus garganta. Espantando las aves tranquilas. Asustando a Shizuru. Natsuki se sumergio en un llanto sentido. En una burbuja de dolor. Se embutio en su mente, que le figuraba de manera paralela recuerdos de su infancia y del trajico accidente. La voz de su madre relatando cuentos se mezclaba con los disparos.

Shizuru, no pudo calmarle. Ni consolarle, ni despertarle. Shizuru le grito, sacudió, hasta planto unas cachetadas pero nada le quitaba de ese lugar.

-Mai, ven por mi- pidió por teléfono con voz llorosa, mientras de fondo se escuchaba el lamento de una joven.

.


	9. abismo

El abismo

Cada objeto en el mundo, tiene un porque. Cada avance tecnológico se encuentra vinculado a un objetivo en concreto, satisfacer una necesidad. Cada ruta, lleva a algún lugar. Pero para llegar a cada lugar, siempre debemos atravesar un sendero. Pocos caminos son tan llanos y discretos, fáciles y gráciles paseos.

Lo cierto es que todo lo planteado sobre la tierra misma ha sido construido mediante decisiones. Hasta nuestra propia existencia se elaboró de la misma manera. Una simple pastilla nos había vetado de la vida. Pero hasta allí es de otros la decisión. El firme pensamiento de tener el mundo en mis manos me asusta. Pero en realidad no lo tengo. Tengo algo más efímero, algo menor.

Tengo mi propia vida en mis manos. Aunque es algo absurdo y poético. Más preciso, me encuntro a la distancia de un paso de caer del abismo. De dejar mi cuerpo sumergirse en una caída de rocas empinadas. Que probablemente me quebraría varios huesos, hasta dejarme acunar por el mar. Donde moriría. O puede que sea más exacto entregarle a mi cerebro la decisión. El mismo mueve los músculos el pie.

Controla mi estado de ánimo. Contrala el llanto mismo que me quiebra el pecho en dos. Miro el horizonte oscuro, abnegado a una lluvia que no cesa. Me coloco de pie, una vez más. Esta es la decisión más importante de mi vida, mi muerte o no. Que irónico.

 **Unos días atras**

La castaña acariciaba el cabello de Natsuki, como si quisiera quitarle todo el mal del mundo. La joven sollozaba. El brazo de la castaña, le ofrecía cobijo. En el asiento delantero Mai les observa desde el espejo, una mueca de reproche sobre sus rasgos.

Nao no reacciona demasiado. Enfoca los verdes claros en torno a la ruta, buscando distraerse de aquellos sollozos.

El viaje no muy ameno, termina en el apartamento de la menor. Natsuki se duerme abrazada al cuerpo de la castaña. Quien respira con cuidado aun temiendo despertarle.

En la sala le esperan las amigas de Natsuki, con los ceños fruncidos y un ramillete de quejas. Pero Shizuru no se mueve de su lugar. Aunque la respiración de Natsuki sea tranquila, no se despegara.

La mirada de Shizuru queda prendada en el rostro de Natsuki. Por primera vez le observa con una atención tan completa. En cuestión de segundos el mundo parece eclipsarse, lo único que existe son ellas. Nada más existe en el universo en ese momento.

La mente de la castaña se vacía, nada interesa. Se olvida durante un instante de todo: Sus padres, el trabajo, sus pacientes, Mai misma, todo la información que contenía su mente cae en un vacío. Sus pensamientos se callan.

Sus manos acarician aquel cabello. Delinea con la yema de sus dedos aquel rostro, que parece tranquilo en este momento. Su mirada cae presa de aquellos labios que soltaba tantos sollozos hace minutos, ahora descanzan tranquilos.

Le ciñe en un abrazo pequeño, delicado. Natsuki suspira en ello.

Shizuru se sumerge en el descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo. Donde los únicos elementos existentes son ella misma, sus sentidos y el sol donde están orbitando los anteriores: Natsuki.

Shizuru observa entera a Natsuki. Con una atención plena, y conciente, carente de pensamientos que le distraigan. Divaga en el contorno de los labios, en la diferencia de medida, del inferior al superior. Descubre la simetría de las cejas, los pómulos alzados. La nariz pequeña. Le acaricia la mejilla, mientras una sonrisa se va formando en su propio rostro. Descubre el lunar escondido detrás de un mechón de cabello.

Encuentra su rostro desnudo delante de ella. le asalta la pregunta de ¿Cuántas veces le había mirado sin prestarle atencion? Natsuki le había visto mil veces sin ropa, pero jamás vio a Shizuru desnuda. Quitadas sus barreras. Bajados sus muros.

Sin importar cuantos imperios grito Mal, o cuantas vueltas daba en la cocina, Shizuru no fue a su encuentro. No por miedo, ni por evitar la discusión. Sino por el simple hecho que no deseaba que nadie cortara aquel momento.

Los párpados de Shizuru se cerraban obra del cansancio por minutos. Pero se abrían exaltados, causa de los llantos de su amada. Shizuru le abrazaba susurrándole palabras a los oidos. El corazón de Shizuru semejante al café estaba molido en la situación pero destilaba su mejor esencia en aquel momento.

Natsuki sollozaba, llamaba a su madre, luchaba entre sus sueños pero algo le cobijaba. Aquel otro cuerpo que no veía, causa del cansancio del llanto, le trasmitía seguridad, amparo, cobijo.

Natsuki despertó temprano, resguardada entre unos brazos que no eran suyos. Intento moverse, pero no tenía gran rango. La trampa del otro cuerpo le acorto aún más la distancia. Se quedó allí, aun un momento. La cabeza aturdida, el cuerpo pesado. No sentía nada ante aquel cuidado. Se giró en búsqueda de su libertad, despertando a Shizuru. Quien con ojos agotados, le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Buenos días- susurro la castaña, plantando un beso en la mejilla ajena.

\- Buenos días- respondió Natsuki, bajando el rostro con voz rasposa.

\- Preparare el desayuno- anunció la castaña marchándose de la habitación. Natsuki camino hacia el cuarto de baño. Se situó frente al espejo, pero sin alejar su mirada de sus pies desnudos. Movió los dedos, sintiendo el frío subir por ellos. No quería mirar, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Respiro profundo dirigiendo su mirada al reflejo.

Su rostro le asalto de rasgos, se reconoció ante él. Palpo sus rasgos descubriéndose. Durante semanas se sentía fantasma, ahora se encontraba con ella. Aunque en una corta medida. Pero también se encontraba con otras cosas más. Se encontraba con la pertenencia, con el legado, con la genética que había obrado fiel ante ella.

Su reflejo le mostró a su madre, provocando que sus ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Abrió el botiquín, sacando la pasta dental. Su mano quito las lágrimas que le transitaban. Se incorporó yendo con Shizuru.

-Gracias- dijo cuándo Shizuru le coloco las tostadas frente a ella.

-No tengo apetito- agregó. La castaña le miro. Se mordió el labio inconsciente.

-Es comprensible bebe, pero intenta comer un poquito- dijo con dulzura. Shizuru tomo el queso untándolo en la tostada. Le acerco a la boca. El rostro decaído de la peliazul, no reacciono.

-Por favor- pidió la castaña. El tono dulce, sin presión. La menor tomo el alimento ofrecido, dándole un mordisco. La castaña delineo una sonrisa en sus labios, prestándose a desayunar.

Todo parecía tranquilo, Natsuki se sentia bien. Shizuru miraba a Natsuki, aquel dia había colado en el vaso de agua que le sirvió temprano un antidepresivo. Pero que haría cuando se le pasara el efecto.

Dia 2

El cuerpo de Natsuki se hallaba envuelto en un estado febril. Causa de su mente que divagaba en un estado de vehemencia. Las hechos pasados le torturaban la conciencia. Martilizaban sus sueños. La fantasia, los recuerdos, y la realidad se entremezclaban dentro de su cabeza. La línea del mundo real y el creado por su cabeza, se encontraba difusa. De noche gritaba el nombre de su madre en gemidos desesperados, mientras se aferraba con frenesís de la sabana. Les estrujaba entre sus manos.

Atinaba a despertarse envuelta en sudor de las pesadillas. Sus ojos encontraban refugio de una mirada cargada de dulzura. Aun su cuerpo que sentia sucio, impuro, recibia el trato de el dulce tacto de manos dóciles. Encontraba refugio para refugiar su atormentada cabeza sobre un hombro ofrecido con gentileza.

Natsuki había comprendido a la vera del camino que aquel viaje a recuperarse venia cargado de angustia, pero solo asumirlo no le volvia mas amena la tarea. Luchaba con violencia con las torturas que sentia. Aunque aquel cuerpo que le ofrecia abrigo, no dejaba de ser extraño. Algunas veces rechazaba por instinto aquel amparo. Alejándose en un acto inconsciente.

La castaña no le reclamaba, sino le disculpaba. Los rubís cargados de cariño, amor, dolor, perdón. La menor, sentía aquello ilegitimo se convertia en un trato ilegitimo. Le portaban todo pero ella no contaba con los medios para devolver todo lo ofrecido. Aquel tormento también pasaba por su mente.

Fin del Flashback

Natsuki cerro los ojos con fuerza. Dando la decisión más valiente de su vida


	10. A fuerza

A fuerza

Una colmena de abejas furiosas se volvían las voces en mis sueños. El pasar de los días me adecuaba a la rutina pero no quitaba el miedo. Las noches se me volvían más largas que los días. Despertaba exasperada, aun intentando quitarme la sensación de terror.

El pecho galopante, el corazón latiendo con violencia. Algunas noches despertaba a fuerza de gritos que salían de mi propia garganta, despertando con brutalidad a la castaña a mi lado.

En un principio Shizuru me pedía que le contara mis sueños, que me ayudaría, pero ante mi silencio. Algunos días negaba sus brazos, la estúpida idea de que pudiera traspasar mis temores a ella me reinaba. Entonces ella tomaba mi mano entre la suya y la acariciaba. Dejaba que me calmara, entonces volvía a ofrecerme su ayuda.

+.+.+.+.++.+.+.++.+.++.+.++.+.

Aquella mañana Natsuki despertó envuelto en un estado febril. Causa de su mente que divagaba en un estado de vehemencia. Los hechos pasados le torturaban la conciencia. Martilizaban sus sueños. La fantasía, los recuerdos, y la realidad se entremezclaban dentro de su cabeza. La línea del mundo real y el creado por su cabeza, se encontraba difusa. De noche gritaba el nombre de su madre en gemidos desesperados, mientras se aferraba con frenesís de la sabana. Les estrujaba entre sus manos.

Atinaba a despertarse envuelta en sudor de las pesadillas. Sus ojos encontraban refugio de una mirada cargada de dulzura. Aun su cuerpo que sentía sucio, impuro, recibía el trato del dulce tacto de manos dóciles. Encontraba refugio para refugiar su atormentada cabeza sobre un hombro ofrecido con gentileza.

Natsuki había comprendido a la vera del camino que aquel viaje a recuperarse venia cargado de angustia, pero solo asumirlo no le volvía más amena la tarea. Luchaba con violencia con las torturas que sentía. Aunque aquel cuerpo que le ofrecía abrigo, no dejaba de ser extraño. Algunas veces rechazaba por instinto aquel amparo. Alejándose en un acto inconsciente.

La castaña no le reclamaba, sino le disculpaba. Los rubís cargados de cariño, amor, dolor, perdón. La menor, sentía aquello ilegitimo se convertía en un trato ilegitimo. Le portaban todo pero ella no contaba con los medios para devolver todo lo ofrecido. Aquel tormento también pasaba por su mente.

+.+.+.+.+.++.++.+.++.

Natsuki paulatinamente recuperaba sus costumbres. Encontraba en la compañía de Shizuru, descansó. Le resultaba difícil explicar con claridad porque aquellos brazos le daban paz. Aquellos ojos, le inspiraban calma.

La fiebre le había consumido en un letargo durante horas. Despertó con la frente húmeda y la mente aturdida. Sentía un cansancio extremo, similar a haber trabajo arduo demasiad tiempo. Se libró del agarra de Shizuru con cuidado, intentando no despertarle. Aquella parecía ser una madrugada de desvelo.

Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama. La luz de la luna entraba tímida por la ventana ahuyentando un poco las penumbras. Miro a su acompañante, quien parecía relucir con aquel baño lunar. Las facciones relajadas, la respiración tranquila, aquello le inspiraba dulzura.

Natsuki le observo durante minutos. La idea de portarse como una acosadora le surgió, pero la rechazo. Dentro de todo, aquella mujer, iba a ser su esposa. Dentro de una extraña vida paralela a la que estaba viviendo en esos días.

Pensó en todo lo sucedido. Imágenes confusas del sueño se mezclaban en su cabeza. "La vida se volvía difícil sin identidad" se repitió. Dejo su mirada perdida en el punto oscuro de algún extremo de la pared opuesta. Suspiro.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo aquella seria su vida? ¿Aquella pausa se volvería eterna? La mirada volvió a la castaña. Entendía cuanto sufría, aunque no lograba dimensionar lo complicado que debía ser estar en sus zapatos. Aquella mujer se tornaba cada día con más fuerza un refugio para Natsuki. Las atenciones, las comidas, las salidas, los momentos, cada cuidado, cada caricia, cada atención no pasaban desapercibidas a sus ojos. Asignándole una cuota de angustia incluida, al no sentirse capaz de corresponder a ello.

Shizuru no se volvía indifente a sus ojos, cualquier persona apreciaría su belleza, tanto física como interior. No encontraba en ella un alma infame sino noble, dulce, dócil. Natsuki suspiro, dentro de él se autorecriminaba por no recordarle. Por no ser capaz de ser aquella persona de la cual se enamoró.

Dócil, quiso entregar algo de cariño a aquella mujer. Delicada se acercó a su cuerpo, viendo su perfil de cerca. Extendió el cuello, dejo sus labios en contacto con la piel de la mejilla. Un acto devoto, rebosante de agradecimiento y disculpa. Suspiro mientras un recuerdo le asaltaba la mente.

Ella misma besando aquella mejilla, aunque sus ojos se encontraban lluviosos. No sollozaba, sino se mantenía en silencio. En aquella oscuridad que parecía absorberle. "¿Porque no me amas?" dijo apenas perceptible. Abrazo sus rodillas. Dejando que algunos sollozos pequeños cubrieran la habitación. La castaña seguía dormida a su lado. "Te doy todo Shizuru, cada parte de mi" decía. El llanto se mantenía allí, interrumpido por aquellos gimoteos más reprimidos que sueltos. "Tal vez no eres tú el problema, sino yo (sollozo). ¿No soy suficiente para ti?" el cuerpo helado producto del frio. "No puedo obligar a amarte" dijo resulta. "Ni a cambiar"

"Solo puedo darte todo lo que tengo, y esperar que seas capaz de amarme (sollozo) tal vez algún día lo hagas. O tal vez, ese día no suceda, y te enamores de alguien más" La sola idea le asustaba pero aquello era una realidad "Si amas a alguien más te dejare ir, y si me entregare en todo mientras tu estés aquí" afirmo.

"Pero como duele que no me ames (gimió)" aquello le partía el alma en dos.

Pego un salto en la cama. Aquel era el primer recuerdo que tenía con respecto a Shizuru. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

-¿Natsuki?- dijo Shizuru quien había sido despertada a causa del salto. Buscaba entre las penumbras a la joven. Encendió la luz, encontrando el rostro de Natsuki asustado, sus ojos verdes se abrían de una manera extravagante.

-Natsuki cariño ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunto incorporándose en la cama. Se acercó a tomar a Natsuki en un abrazo pero esta retrocedió. Natsuki tenía miedo, su recuerdo había sido muy real, encontraba desconocida a la mujer que le ofrecía un abrazo. Natsuki no entendía en que momento comenzó a llorar producto de la emoción. Dentro de él una confusión de sentimientos se llevaba a cabo.

Shizuru le observaba entre asustada y confundida, aun no se encontraba despierta del todo.

-Ven Natsuki, ven a mis brazos no te hare daño- dijo intentando que reaccionara. Natsuki lento acepto el ofrecimiento. Shizuru abrazo su espalda, acariciando con su mano aquel cuerpo que temblaba. Le dirigió a su pecho, donde su corazón tranquilo se volvía música al oído de Natsuki. El cuerpo de Shizuru desprendía un aroma a rosas y miel, que provocaba suspiros a la menor. Aun el calor del cuerpo de la castaña le provocaba acercarse aún más. Los brazos del menor pasaron a rodear desde el vientre a la espalda de Shizuru. "El cuerpo tiene memoria" pensó Natsuki.

Los labios de Fujino, dejaban delicados besos en la mejilla y frente de Natsuki. Shizuru condujo a Natsuki a acostarse. Le abrigo con la ropa de cama. Le envolvió en sus brazos nuevamente, dejando besos y caricias en todo el rostro de Natsuki aun después que esta se durmiera. Antes de entregarse a un sueño tranquilo Natsuki recordó la última parte del recuerdo.

Natsuki cansada del llanto se comenzó a acostar. Dentro de élla se había extendido un vacío doloroso. Se sintió presa de pánico. Se acercó con cautela al cuerpo de Shizuru. Dicha castaña sintió aquellos pies helados y desde los brazos de Morfeo les abrigo con sus piernas. Los brazos de Natsuki se cernían sobre la cadera de la castaña, Shizuru también los cubrió. Apretó las manos de Natsuki, depositando un beso. Natsuki mantenía la cara sobre la almohada intentando callar su respiración y calmar el llanto para no despertar a su amada. Shizuru se giró abrazando a Natsuki. La mano de Shizuru acaricio el cabello de Natsuki hasta que se durmió. Shizuru seguía en el mundo de los sueños, pero su mente sabía que a quien pertenecía aquel cuerpo. El cuerpo de Natsuki se contrajo en un suspiro. Los brazos de Shizuru se ciñeron delicados sobre su cuerpo. "Natsuki" suspiro Shizuru entre sueños.

Aquella noche durmieron. El cuerpo y corazón de Natsuki reconocían a Shizuru. A su vez Shizuru reconocía a Natsuki. La piel no olvidaba a quien amaba. Aun menos el corazón.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.++.+.

Pov Natsuki

"El cerebro funciona a suerte de mecanismos que no logramos captar con plenitud".

Comencé una nueva etapa de mi vida, dando la largada con el tiempo en contra. Sentía el pecho cargado de una nostalgia que me embargaba a momentos. Pero ciertamente la bruma de confusión que me había acechado durante tanto tiempo se difuminaba a medida que avanzaba. Shizuru, se tornó un papel clave de mi vida. Casi salvando distancias, se volvía la pata faltante de mi mesa. Las otras tres, las iba encontrando en el proceso: mi yo, mi identidad y mi cerebro.

Retorne a la práctica de la lectura, y me entregue de lleno al libro antes olvidado. Me senté con el señor Green una mañana luego que Shizuru marchara a su trabajo. Inicié leyendo más para matar el tiempo. Pero las palabras cobraban vida desde el murmullo de mis labios. Ya no se trataba del todo en fantasía, se trataba de todo y nada. Se trataba aunque algo loco, también de mí. Y aquello me encanto.

La inacción y la ceguera que me habían atormentado se extinguieron al pasar los días. Me descubrí en un mundo menos negro. Como si el Crono salpicara pintura blanca a su paso, dándome un día más claro que el anterior.

Hubo momentos donde me sentía caer. Que sentía embriagarme de pesimismo, pero solo pensaba en el abismo. Me colocaba delante de el metafóricamente. Y replanteaba todo una vez más.

Flashback

Me encontraba a solo un paso en torno al abismo. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas tomando la decisión más valiente de mi vida: vivir. A pesar de las tragedias, del dolor que me consumía, de la ausencia y las cicatrices que otros. Decidí apostarle a mis sueños y no permitir que nadie más volviera a decidir por mí misma.


	11. Osmosis

Osmosis

Los parpados se abren de improvisto. Sin previo aviso. La respiración es llevada por el galope del latido. La mano encuentra solo la suavidad de la ropa fría de cama. No ha regresado piensa, con un dejo de nostalgia.

Se emprende a la tarea de empezar un nuevo día. Aunque su ánimo no sea el mejor. Se aferra a la taza de café con ambas manos. ¿Sera que también me extraña? Reflexiona. Sintiéndose expuesta ante sí misma. Le extraña, pero cuantas agallas le faltan para expresárselo. De qué manera podría hacerle saber que aun el pliegue de las sabanas le parece interesante cuando lo ha dejado su cuerpo. Sube el cierre de la campera, necesita una dosis de realidad. Necesita un rumbo. Cierra la puerta tras de si, comenzando un camino-

En Tokio

El amanecer le cubre la habitación anunciando un nuevo día. La castaña resopla apagando la colilla. Una gota de agua salada se desliza por su mejilla. La impotencia parece llevarse sus horas de paz. ¿A quién culpar? ¿Quién se hará responsable de su pena? ¿De su enojo? ¿Contra quién arremeterá su frustración?

Le carcome la rabia guardada. Sin poder descargarla. Sin poder embestir al responsable, sin nadie a quien señalar. Ni poder levantar de la camisa, incinerando con sus pupilas la valentía del otro.

Pero no poseía a nadie más que a su propio enojo. Resopló molesta. Sentía el desamor de estar enamorada de un pasado. De alguien que existió, ¿pero acaso volvería a existir? Shizuru ordeno las hojas impresas, debía oficiar un congreso necesitaba enfocarse.

Ambos mundos errantes, carentes de dirección emprendían un nuevo dia.

* * *

Los días habían pasado, pero los sentimientos se acumulaban con mayor énfasis. Ambas se extrañaban. Se necesitaban. La distancia podía romperse con un simple tecleo de números pero una barrera de un orgullo misterioso se había instalado.

Natsuki acusaba falta de excusa y apantallar falsas expectativas. Shizuru disfrazaba de no molestar, de brindar espacio y privacidad. De soltar un poco a Natsuki. Aunque ambas deseaba que se acabara el viaje.

Shizuru regresaba con la maleta en mano. Natsuki salto al oir el sonido de la cerradura. Se le acelero el corazón.

El cabello castaño danzo en el aire. Natsuki sonrio, corriendo en su ayuda.

-Shizuru- dijo con animos. La castaña le sonrio, luchando con la pesada maleta.

-Preparare un café- digo al mirarnos durante una incomoda fracción de silencio. Shizuru examina cada rincón del lugar.

-Has cambiado la alfombra- dijo. Asentí mientras cargaba la cafetera. Note que no me miraba.

-Si, ya era hora. Estaba demasiado vieja- dije. "necesitaba espacio". Poder sentir propio este lugar. Acentar las raíces.

-Veo que también compraste un reloj- agrego señalando la estructura de madera sobre la chimenea.

-Si, se necesitaba- dije. Necesitaba ruido, orden. Callar el silencio, llenar el espacio de algo mas pesado que mis pensamientos.

-Tambien consegui trabajo-agrege sin girarme. No se cual fue su rostro, pero una honda respiración cubrió el ambiente. Shizuru no contestaba mordia sus labios.

-El departamento es demasiado grande para una persona- dije. – me aburria.

-es departamento de soltera

-Pero me he acostumbrado a compartirlo- dijo Natsuki.

-No entiendo demasiado que significa ello- contesto Shizuru con una risilla nerviosa aflorando de sus labios.

-Significa que te extrañe- dijo Natsuki. Sin dilataciones. Disparo a Shizuru directo. La castaña se llevo la mano al pecho. Aquello había sido inesperado. Le había sorprendido.

-¿acaso no me crees?- le susurro Natsuki, el aroma a café le calentó las mejillas a Shizuru. Sus rostros a centímetros. Las narices se rozaron. La mano de Shizuru no abandono su pecho. Pero las de Natsuki viajaron de sus bolsillos a las mejillas de la castaña. Los labios se unieron como piezas de puzzle. La castaña estatica se dejo envolver ante aquel sabor a café y labial frutal. Natsuki dejo la necesidad aflorar de sus labios. Dejo hacer a su cuerpo, lo que ni aun su mente comprendía. Con habilidad fue llevándole en recorrido por su piel. Los labios en besos dulces, apasionados, dejando marcado un rastro de amor por su cuerpo. Extendiéndose en el mapa del deseo. Situándose en su cuello. Las manos aferradas a su espalda subiendo y bajando. Sobre la pared fueron recargando sus cuerpos. Shizuru respiraba entrecortada, presa del deseo. Cuidaba sus acciones, se sentía dentro de una burbuja y todo lo demás un alfiler. Natsuki le giro, colocándole frente a la pared. El cierre de la pollera comenzó a descender. La castaña mordia sus labios. La tela callo al piso. Sus botas le siguieron. La campera acabo en alguna esquina. Mientras su cuello era presa de mordiscos mientras le despojaban de su camisa. Quedo en ropa interior delante de las gemas esmeraldas, que emanaban deseo. Los dientes de Natsuki tomaron la prenda color vino. Comenzaron a deslizarse por los muslos con una lentitud torturosa. Shizuru se sentía una colegiala.

-Sera mejor ir al cuarto-dijo Natsuki con la voz tomada a causa de la situación. El tono aspero, casi orgásmico brotaba de sus labios y hacia tilitar el centro de Shizuru.

Pov Natsuki

En su cuerpo imprimi mis labios, recorri su piel como una carretera. Formule un mapa mental de su cuerpo en mi pensamiento. Le comi el corazón a besos y acaricie su alma con mis manos.

La escena de amor descendió hasta agotar sus fuerzas. Shizuru quedo dormitando sobre mi pecho. Aun vestidas de piel.

Con suavidad le cubri con la frazada. Preguntándome que seria en adelante. Acaricie su cabello. Era adictiva. Era mágica. Era dulce. Descabellada. Salvaje y tierna. Carácter difícil. Pero un verdadero desafio. De aquellas personas que enamoran. Y no se olvidan.

Lo cierto es que dentro de mi había quemado el frio durante demasiado tiempo y por ello quise hacer ello. Osmosis, el fuego de sus ojos había derretido mis glaciales. Le abrace atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el mio, impregnando mis fosas nasales de su perfume. Aroma a mujer. Me dormi respirándole. No soñé aquella noche. No valia la pena. Mi sueño estaba hecho realidad en mis manos.

* * *

Buenas criaturitas de Dios. lose lo se, fue corto para la proxima viene recompensa. espero sus comentarios. Aporten que creen que sucedera y puede que la pluma magica les cumpla. bay saludo.

El domingo les prometo la continuacion, pero no se olviden de dejar su granito de ayuda ;)


	12. La génesis del cambio

La génesis del cambio

Un par de días antes

Pov Narrador Omnisciente

La peliazul buscaba con énfasis en cada uno de los cajones. Sus manos allanaban su contenido volando todo. Los objetos se desparramaban a lo largo del suelo, sobre los muebles. Prendas de ropa se esparcían a lo largo del departamento.

-¿Cuán difícil es encontrar respuestas?- renegó Natsuki al aire.

\- ¿Qué clases de formas tendrán las respuestas?- cuestiono en voz alta. Siguió en su acción. El objeto deslumbro desde el aire, cuando le impulso con la fuerza de su mano. El color fuego centello en sus pupilas. La pequeña cajita dio un brinco hasta quedar mecida sobre la alfombra. Las pequeñas aureolas esbozaron un camino. Los jades quedaron presos de los colores. Las levanto, despacio como si fueran a morderle. Oro blanco concluyo mirándoles. Les observo, volteo en sus manos, en el interior el esbozo de un ritmo cardiaco, seguido de una leyenda "hasta el último dia, te amo", escrito con una caligrafía de color vino. El anillo tenía una incrustación de una corona desde el lado de afuera. Tenía las letras S&N seguido de un lobo de color plata.

Natsuki se sentó. Apoyo su cabeza contra la cómoda. ¿Por fuera tan diferentes? Se preguntó analizándoles. A simple vista se notaba el lujo de las sortijas. No se tratan de cualquier alianza. No encontrarías un par de ellas en cualquier tienda.

Resolvería el enigma dentro suyo. Tanto sentimiento debía tener un lugar donde descargar. Revolvió la media casa restante. El reloj había dado una vuelta completa mientras continuaba su expedición dentro de la biblioteca. Abrió como último recurso el casillero de su escritorio, donde le encontró. La resolución de su vida en forma de garabatos apresurados.

Tapa cobalto. Con hojas anhelantes de libertad que sobresalían sobre los bordes. Jalo una al azar. La descuidada caligrafia color azul se llevo su atención.

"El horror soplo mi nuca. La extraña sensación del aire volátil se expandía. Parecía caminar sobre un campo de minas. Donde el mínimo error de cálculo, de distancia podría volar todo. Destruir todo. Dejarme en la nada. Esa sensación de moverme en la vida bañada de nafta, en un mundo de fósforos encendidos, me desesperaba.

Le amaba mas que a nada. Pero me desesperaba algunas veces su apatía. Su desconexión. La frialdad con que me trataba. Podia notar la falta de amor en sus ojos al mirarme. O la ausencia de sus sonrojos cuando le besaba. Nunca decía te amo con los ojos soñadores. Ni tampoco quedaba con aquel rostro de estúpido que tienen los enamorados.

No eramos niños. Lo sabia, las emociones eran otras. Las maneras de expresar el amor, también eran otras.

Yo si le amaba, y aun le amo. Podía quedarme horas mirándole. A veces lo hacia. Cuando ella terminaba sus informes. Le servia un café, y desde el pasillo en silencio le observaba. Intentando no molestarle.

Podía ver como el bolígrafo recorria su mano. Pasaba a su oreja. Podía ver su espalda relajarse y estirarse mientras tomaba otro papel. O como su pelo volaba impulsado hacia atrás. Me gustaba ver como fruncia su ceño. O como se relajaba su rostro. Cuando venia a ella el recuerdo que necesitaba. Pero aquella era yo. La enamorada. La enamoradiza. Apreté ligeramente la taza en mis manos.

Nunca podría amarme de la misma manera. Jamas sentiría su corazón acelerado al escuchar mi llave sobre la puerta. Ni sentiría cosquillas en el estomago después de un beso. Aquella no era yo. Era Shizuru. La amada. El objeto de amor del amante. Mi musa. Mi amor. Solo mia. Aunque su corazón no fuera mio, mi corazón tenia tatuado su nombre.

Amarle de dicha manera dolia. Era semejante a una lanza clavada. Si intentaba arrancarle de mi vida, las puas, los vértices, comúnmente llamados sentimiento, corazón, amor me terminarían destrozando. Rompiendo cada fibra de mi interior. Y si intentaba seguir allí, debería vivir debajo de aquel dolor. Donde cada paso mal dado era una agonía. Sufriría de todas formas. Estaba condenada.

Mire el rostro de mi amada. Sin pensarlo me acerque. Ella levanto el rostro confuso hacia mi. Le bese. Saboreando sus labios rojos. Deposite mi amor. Deje mis labios sobre su mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede Natsuki?- me pregunto. Pero no pude responder. La garganta se me fue cerrando. Intente levantarme y alejarme de ella, pero no pude. Descubrio mi rostro en lagrimas y me aferro a sus manos. Fue una actitud estúpida, pensé. Pero ella no me solto. Ni me ignoro. Intento por todos los medios que le explicara que me pasa. Pero no pude soltar palabra. Mis pensamientos me habían tejido una emboscada donde había caído. Shizuru recomendó que tal vez necesitábamos descanzar. Nos recostamos sobre el sofá mirando una película. Me obligo a abrazar su cuerpo. Y nos tapo con una frazada. No tengo idea de que película observábamos, y creo que ella tampoco. Solo se que el latido de su corazón fue calmándome.

Acariciaba mi cabello. Y ceñia mi cuerpo al suyo a intervalos irregulares. Mis parpados cansados cayeron. Aunque podía sentir la conciencia de todo a mi alrededor.

Entonces le escuche. Ella apretó suavemente mi cuerpo acercándome a ella.

-No todos podemos amar de la misma manera- dijo Shizuru.

-Ojala pudiera amarte de la misma manera que tu lo haces- concluyo. Y beso mi mejilla con dulzura. –perdoname por hacerte daño-

Shizuru no podía amarme asi, igual que yo. Pero de alguna manera me amaba. Tal vez de la única que sabia. De la única manera que podía. Me quede sintiéndome reconfortada por mi esposa hasta que me quede dormida en serio.

Donde fui despertada por su toque suave. Para una cena preparada con amor. "

La mente de Natsuki se embotaba en pensamientos. Tan intangibles como el aire, parecían flotar pero no contemplaba su desarrollo. Se sento sintiéndose aturdida. Pensaba demasiado, pero no lograba descifrarse. Como si intentara leer sin anteojos. Decidio postularse a otra nueva aventura. Eligio la hoja mas próxima a su mano.

"Abnegarse es una actitud común en el ser humano. Tan característica como la supervivencia. Tan propia como el egoísmo o el altruismo. Tan estúpido como el buscarle el significado a la vida. Tan banal como creernos capaz de cambiar el mundo. De que nuestras acciones muten el universo. Todos tan estúpidos, fútiles pensamientos alimentados en que por ser buenas/malas personas recibiremos una recompensa.

Pero realmente donde se encuentra el limite. ¿entre el egoísmo y el altruismo? ¿entre el cielo y el mar? ¿entre lo bueno y lo malo?

Puede que este paranoica. O dentro de otro estado de catarsis. Pero siento que estoy errando. Que alimento a una bestia de egoísmo y le llamo amor. La mujer a mi lado aun duerme. Con sus respiraciones pequeñas. Su rostro tranquilo. Sus sueños evocados hacia sabra que lugar. Y yo le miro. Sintiéndome culpable, de negarle la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien a quien amar. De mantenerle a mi lado alimentando mi amor unilateral. De colocarle cadenas. De apresarle.

Le he construido un mundo de confort a mi lado. Un universo tranquilo. Un lugar donde sentirse plena y amada. ¿pero esto es lo que realmente quiere? temo demasiado como para formular dicha pregunta. Me paraliza solo pensar en que mis labios la pronuncien. Porque si lo hacen. Puede que obtenga una respuesta. Y tengo media posibilidad a que no sea de mi agrado"

Allí se acaba la caligrafia. Natsuki giro la hoja buscando una continuación. Pero la carilla posterior no tenia nada. Se sentía estafada. Queda mucho camino por recorrer aun pensó.

* * *

Proximamente

-No entiendo porque deberia tener cuidado- dijo Shizuru

-Nao fue su primera novia, a Natsuki le costo muchisimo olvidarse de Nao. Fue quien desperto su gaydad digamos- dijo Mai mientras tomaba su bebida. la mirada de la castaña se mantuvo fija sobre las dos figuras que danzaban en la pista. No iba a volver a mirar a Nao con los mismos ojos, jamas


	13. Rebanarse los sesos

Rebanarse los sesos

Expresión curiosa. Intrigante. ¿Qué significara?. Si, preguntas tan estúpidas te realizas divagando en estado de droga paseando por tu cuerpo, donde nada te importa. O cuando das a un paseo y divagas porque no encuentras sentido a lo que realmente te importa.

Para mi suerte me hallo en el segundo caso. Demasiado pobre para el primero, y demasiado consciente también. Es raro divagar. Intentar encontrar en la nada algún sentido.

Tal vez vi demasiado House, las soluciones no emergen por disparos del medio. Aveces solo se extravían. Algunas veces solo no las hay.

-Se supone que me encanta ver la naturaleza- recordé cerrando los ojos. Observo la playa que mencionaba el diario. Mis pies tocan las arena produciéndome picazón y molestia. El sol tiñe mis parpados de rojo. Siento mi piel caliente.

-Esto no funciona- concluyo. Estiro mis piernas. -¿Qué se supone que hallabas Natsuki?

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Quién eres?- murmullo cansada. Saco el viejo diario de la mochila.

"La piel destila un aroma a jazmin. Posee la suavidad de una rosa. El pulso de su corazón es tranquilo. La habitación no delata lo que hemos hecho. Entre sus manias, se encuentra un rocio periódico de desinfectante a lavanda del pequeño aspensor al lado del enchufe. Hace unos minutos se ha despertado, me encontró observándole. Probablemente con cara de idiota.

-Apaga esa maldita luz- fue su cariñoso dialogo. Le apague. Deje de mirarle. He desenvuelto los cigarrillos importados que me regalo mi padre. Me he sentado en la terraza a contemplar la noche. Se parece tanto a ella en este momento. Hermosa, fría, lúgubre pero tan llena de magia.

Siempre tan fascinante para los poetas y enamorados. Tan nostálgica. Miles de poemas se han escrito la luna, a las estrellas. A la noche. La luna… cuantos locos habrá cuidado, cuantos llantos observo. Cuantos sabanas vio arrugarse.

Tan inspirado como las musas. Tan lejana como Shizuru. Pensé triste.

Aunque sea existe, no es un delirio. La luna esta allí, arriba entregándonos su brillo. Entregándonos una hermosa noche. Compañía en el insomnio. Y Shizuru también. Esta allí. Dormida entre nuestras sabanas. Envuelta en el perfume de lavanda. Envolviendo mis sentidos. Aunque, no mi corazón.

Tiro un abrigo sobre mis hombros y marcho en el silencio de la noche. Ya le he regalado horas a una musa viva, mi novia por fuera, una extraña por dentro. Ahora me queda conmoverme de mi otra amante. La luna. Las pisadas son ruidos apaciguados, calmos en medio de la calle desierta. Respiro el aire puro. Puedo sentir el alivio corriendo mis pulmones.

Somos estúpidos. Todos. Necesitamos enfermedad para valorar la salud. Peligro de muerte para valorar la vida. Humo para disfrutar el aire puro. Ruido para el silencio. Desamor para disfrutar una caminata a la luz de la luna"

La personalidad de Natsuki era una adecuación a la vida de Shizuru. ¿pero porque permitia que las cosas fueran de esa manera? ¿acaso no podía votarle? ¿no confiaba en si misma? ¿podia el amor se tan estupido?

Concluyo que Natsuki no era estúpida. La libreta de calificaciones hablaba por si misma. ¿tal vez el coeficiente intelectual no era lo mismo que…? Una frase centello su mente. Coeficiente emocional. Le recordó enmarcado a media hoja. A su propia mano resaltandole de color naranja.

Volvió, como un adicto a las palabras.

"Hemos discutido nuevamente. No parecemos marchar bien. Temo que en cualquier momento de sus labios surja la condena del fin. Le abandone antes de mas reclamos. Necesito no pensar. Escapo. Como un cobarde. Mis pasos destilan nervios. Abandono mis dudas mientras agarro mas velocidad. Los pensamientos me abarrotan la mente. Intento correr con mas fuerza. Puedo escuchar a mi propia mente martilizarme. No necesito esto. No necesito a ningún enemigo mas que yo misma. Ni encontrare a nadie que grite mas fuerte que mis pensamientos. Ni que sea mas cruel conmigo misma. Lagrimas surcan mis mejillas. Respondo exigiéndole a mis piernas mayor esfuerzo. No se cuanto tiempo podre con esto. Pero no me detendré. Puede que tenga un limite. Pero estoy segura que no esta aquí. No lo encontrare aun.

Las imágenes de las peleas, de los desprecios, de las escenas de celos. Sus palabras hirientes. Todo se agolpan en mi mente pero no me detengo. Sigo corriendo. Necesito calmarme. Necesito callar la voz en mi cabeza. Intento no prestarle importancia aunque siento quebrarme. Mi cuerpo me grita que me detenga pero la adrenalina me envuelve. Allí esta. Salta sobre mi.

-Tal vez tengan razón nos equivocamos- aparece su imagen apoyada sobre la mesada. Su perfil mirando al piso.

Es el ultimo aliento, los últimos metros. Puedo sentir el pulso en mis oídos. Solo escucho ello. El cuerpo deja de quejarse. Sigo corriendo. Ya sin pensar. Solo escucho mi pecho respirando como toro. Mis latidos avisándome que sigo con vida. Mis pies manteniéndose en movimiento. La gente paseando, divirtiéndose. El mundo no se para. Todo sigue allí.

Nada se cambia. Tomo el rumbo a mi playa favorita. Bajo a poco el ritmo hasta tirarme sobre la arena. Allí esta. La calma. La playa. El agua. La bóveda celeste. El increíble cielo pintado. Solo para mis ojos. ¿Cuántos te apreciaran esta noche? Yo lo hare. Por todos aquellos que tienen cosas mejores que hacer. Me quede allí. Con mi mente tranquila. Con los pensamientos calmos. Con mi yo relajándome.

Solo había sido una pelea mas. El mundo no se acabaría. Tenia un corazón roto. Herido. Pero ahora aquello no importaba. Porque su única prioridad era mantenerme viva. Seguir latiendo y mientras lo hiciera ambos estaríamos bien. "

Pov Narrador

Natsuki inspiro profundo. No sentía nada de aquello. No le rememoraba nada. Ni evocaba ningún sentimiento. Mas que la propia lastima que sentía ante su yo del pasado.

Sus pupilas volvieron a la letra compulsiva.

"Argumente que de nada valía aporrearme mental y psicológicamente. Pero tampoco volver a aquella hoguera. Tome un taxi dirigiéndome a mi departamento. No quería conflictos, ni pensar en situaciones complejas. Llegue prepare café, me tumbe con una pila de libros en el sofá. En el aroma reconfortante de mi casa."

El suspiro salió de sus labios sin pensarlo. La misma arena que le tocaba los pies, ¿Cuántas de sus lágrimas había atrapado?

"el significado siempre es subjetivo. Aunque la realidad es subjetiva. La vida es subjetiva. Pero los hechos. Solo son acciones. Acontecimientos que llenan nuestros días.

La vida no te tratara bien, solo porque seas buena persona. Lo sé en carne propia. Pero al menos tu propia conciencia no te martirizara. El teléfono a sonado a ritmos inconstantes. Por momentos hasta 9 veces seguidas. Otros una. No lo atendido. He visto el marcador el número de Shizuru en el móvil. Pero he borrado su contacto.

He intentado por todos mis medios dilapidar la situación. Ahora tocan la puerta como si intentaran tirarle. Mientras mi nombre se eleva en una mala fonética. Abro la puerta de mala gana a una Hakura que me toca del cuello de la camisa y me grita. Sus manos me sacuden en el aire. Gritándome lo desesperada que se encuentra Shizuru. Que teme que me sucediera algo. Que soy una idiota. Me trascribe hasta sus lágrimas. Pienso que jamás he visto a Shizuru llorar, pero no lo comento.

-¿Delincuente porque no has llamado a Shizuru?- dice sacudiéndome.

-¿ha sido solo una pelea acaso piensas terminar todo asi?- pregunta la mejor amiga de mi amada.

-Quiero calma- digo. Mi voz suena en un murmullo. Cansado. Suplicante como un enfermo pidiendo agua.

-Pero… -dice y sus palabras mueren en sus labios.

-Solo necesito un poco de calma-repito.

-Alguien debe cuidar de mí- digo. Mis ojos miran el piso. Ni siquiera lloro. Entonces la mole de cabellera de león. Cede su agarre. Depositándome en el piso poco a poco. Comienzan su retirada. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta. Dejan volando un "lo siento". No es del todo cierto. Solo yo puedo sentirlo, y aun intento escapar de ello."

Algo dentro de Natsuki se conmovio.


	14. Arena

La sabana dorada les bañaba el rostro. Armadas de su helado observaban en silencio la playa. Sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos. Natsuki volteo el rostro, detallando el perfil de Shizuru. Una mujer que enamoraría a cualquiera, pensó. Se sintió un tanto enojada. ¿Cuántos le habrían visto de la misma manera? ¿Acaso ella misma no era una extraña que solo le miraba con deseo? Paro en seco su mente. ¿Le deseaba? Alejo la mirada de la musa. Lo acepto le parecía interesante, pero nada más. Concluyo rascándose la nuca. Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Shizuru le volvió a tierra.

-Es la playa favorita de Natsuki- dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa. – le encantaba venir aquí a todas horas.

-¿cualquier día?- pregunto Natsuki aunque sus pensamientos se mantenían lejos.

-Sí, aunque lloviera ella siempre venia- agregó Shizuru. Natsuki apretó un puñado de la toalla intentando aguantar sus palabras.

-creo que deseaba que nos casáramos en una playa. La idea hubiera sido genial. Ambas de blanco caminando al altar. O bien podría ella esperarme y yo entrar- dijo en tono soñador. La castaña mantenía los ojos cerrados observando una imagen mental.

-Suena a que ya lo tenías planeado- agrego Natsuki.

-llevábamos varios años con Natsuki- dijo Shizuru.

-¿y ella como era?- pregunto Natsuki mirando el vaivén del agua.

-Igual que tu- dijo Shizuru con tono de obviedad. La joven a su lado rodo los ojos.

-Hablo de carácter- explico estirando sus pies.

-Cariñosa, romántica, dulce, caballerosa, educada, libre, filosofa- dijo Shizuru.

-Suena interesante- concluyo Nastuki pero la castaña no le escucho se encontraba encerrada en sus recuerdos.

-Sensible- dijo Shizuru

-Frágil- comentó Shizuru, la voz le había menguado hasta convertirse en un murmullo. Los recuerdos le revoleteaban la mente. Se le inundaron los ojos.

-Tú crees que ella te hubiera…- dijo Natsuki pero se quedó estática al ver a Shizuru a punto de llorar.

-¿Porque lloras? Si todos sabemos que no le amas- pronuncio la belleza de ojos jades. Salió de sus labios antes que conectara a su cerebro. Palabras crudas que desencadenaron a Shizuru. Las manos de Shizuru tomaron lo más cercado y se lo arrojo con todo el desprecio a su acompañante.

-QUE RAYOS!- grito Natsuki. Comenzando a toser intentando sacar la arena de su cuerpo. Sentía la molestia de aquella mezcla húmeda. Intentaba quitársela de su cara. Volaban terrones. Shizuru se marchó molesta al estacionamiento.

-La idiota de tu amiga esta varada en la playa. Mejor ven por ella, porque por mi puede quedarse a vivir allí- escupió las palabras Shizuru a través de la línea.

Mai llego encontrando una testaruda Natsuki peleando con la nada.

-¿Qué se supone que te paso?- pregunto Mai. La cabellera azul se agito descubriendo el rostro.

-Madre mía, vamos a un hospital- dijo Mai. Natsuki sollozaba. Tenía tanta molestia en sus ojos. Los sentía hinchados, gigantes. Que no podía ver nada.

-No debí haber sido tan cruel- dijo Natsuki ante una Mai maternal que le colocaba las gotas recetadas. Mejoraba todo a causa del cuidado de su amiga.

-Con la reina del drama se debe andar con pies de pluma- reprocho Mai. Una figura se mantenía atenta a la conversación desde la habitación. Shizuru se ató la bata, sin darle importancia al comentario.

-¿Así era con Natsuki?- pregunto la peliazul

-Te diría que hasta peor algunas veces- respondió Mai con un suspiro.

-Entonces ¿por qué?

-Puede que el amor sea idiota, o que mi amiga sea una enamorada idiota. O masoquista

-¿Algo tan ciego puede ser amor?

-Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer- contesto Mai.

-No entiendo. A Natsuki le gusta esto ¿Qué le trate como basura?- pregunto Natsuki confundida. Su otro yo estaba mal de la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Sufre bastante. Pero es complicado el tema- dijo la pelirroja. Un momento se quedó recordando a su amiga.

-Puede que le guste tener a alguien bello a su lado

-Natsuki no es superficial- dijo Mai.

-O dinero

-Es hija de millonarios.

-¿Complejo de Edipo no resuelto?

-Tiene temas no resueltos. Pero tanto no.

-Tienes razón. Es complicado- concluyo Natsuki.

-Calculo que algo hará Shizuru para ser tan especial para Natsuki- dijo la pelirroja. Ayudando a la peliazul a tumbarse en el sillón.

-A mí me parece que es medio estúpida tu amiga- dijo la joven. Podía sentir enojo por la molestia que le provocaban sus ojos. Mai le acaricio el cabello.

-Debe ser difícil amar tanto a alguien como para que esa persona sea capaz de lastimarte y la única que pueda consolarte- recalco Mai.

\- ¿ah?- dijo Natsuki sintiendo que se había perdido algo de la conversación.

-Mejor te lo contare- contesto Mai con un suspiro. – le pregunte lo mismo a Natsuki y un día me conto como podía soportar la situación y ella empezó a divagar….

Flashback

"Deambulamos en busca de nuestro reflejo. De encontrar aquellos ojos conocidos que solo apreciamos nosotros. Y del otro que nos mire, mejor de cómo nos miramos. Nos buscamos en todo. Narcisos incansables. Desde series, ropa, libros. Escudriñamos las letras intenta hallar aquel destello que conecto con nuestras viseras. Que se reconozcan. Que tiemblen. Y pensemos inevitablemente que aquello somos.

Somos ingratos, e ingenuos. Vendados a la vida. Abnegados en fantasías. Queriendo construir la vida a nuestro antojo.

Desarrollamos estructuras superficiales sustentadas en motivaciones egoístas. Nos moldeamos el mundo a filo de nuestras experiencias. Las partes superadas le cortan sin preámbulos, pero los errores, motos de corrosión se devoran el tiempo ejecutando la tarea. Nos volvemos nuestra construcción personal, de nuestros éxitos y fracasos. La vida va oscureciendo nuestros ojos porque no logramos encontrar en élla la luz.

Ingratos e ingenuos. Ineptos y desadaptados. Nacemos con el chip cambiado. Creyéndonos especiales, pero somos iguales a todos. No desentonamos. Sino somos cortados a base del mismo molde.

Somos niños que berrinchan cuando las cosas no van a nuestro antojo. Infantes emocionales. La vida no se cuestiona, se vive. La realidad no se objeta, se asimila. Se acepta, se llora. Te limpias las mejillas y le enfrentas. Esa, es la vida. Esa es la realidad. Y si no te gusta, puedes intentar cambiarla. Pero llorar, solo ensucia la manga de la chamarra.

Hablo de realidad mientras pienso que dormita. Desde la planta baja fumo un cigarrillo, meditando. Enterró las manos en los bolsillos, encomendándome un paseo.

El cric de la cerradura le alerta. Me escabullo intentando no hacer silencio. Unos brazos me reciben. Se aleja examinándome. Y antes que pueda sonreír de verle en pijama despeinada en el recibidor. Estampa su mano en mi mejilla. El rosto gira. Puedo sentir el picor. Entonces me mira, con sus ojos de lince. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El cabello sensualmente despeinado. Y una bata demasiado corta y sugerente.

-ERES ESTUPIDA ME PREOCUPASTE!- grita.

-Lo siento, yo solo…

-Ahora jugaras a andar de sonámbulo por la calle. ¿Y si te pasa algo?- dice pero su voz se va quebrando. Lagrimas afloran de sus ojos. Entonces me empuja contra la pared. Y golpea mi persona en un berrinche.

-Estoy bien Shizuru- digo intentando tomar sus manos. Lo consigo. La apretó contra mi cuerpo. Sus manos se entierran en mi espalda como un niño jugando en la arena.

-Tranquila Shizuru- le repito. Entonces su cuerpo comienza a relajarse. Descansa su cabeza entre mi hombro y cuello. Soltando un sollozo.

-Creí que te había pasado algo- dice con la voz tomada. Nos quedamos allí hasta que su respiración vuelve a la marcha habitual.

-Creo que será mejor que prepare un te- dice. Asiento y nos separamos. Le sigo los pasos hasta la cocina.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunta.

-A dar una vuelta. Necesitaba que me diera el aire- digo. Ella solo asiente mientras prepara la efusión. Se sienta a mi lado yo corro mi silla para poder abrazarle por la cadera. Ella sonríe. Y besa mi mejilla roja.

Esa es mi realidad. Ese beso que escuece, que duele. Pero que solo ella sabe mimar y mitigar. Eso es para mi Shizuru. Un beso agridulce.

Fin del Flashback

-Complicado- dijo Natsuki. Desde la penumbra unos ojos carmín se encontraban inundados.

-Tienen una relación que solo ellas entienden- concluyo Mai. –No intentes entenderle o acabara con tu cordura.

-Ya lo creo. Amnésica y loca no son buena combinación- dijo Natsuki y ambas rieron.

Shizuru enterró su rostro en la almohada. Quien sería la única testigo de su llanto.

El reloj había dado un par de vueltas hasta que la castaña apareció. Destilaba indiferencia. En el sofá una peliazul dormitaba, a la altura de los ojos un paño mojado. Los jades escudriñaron el lugar. Se encontraban solas. Preparó su habitual té. No deseo enfocar la mirada en su acompañante, aun sentía la molestia de la conversación pasada.

Los recuerdos le revoleteaban la cabeza como aves de carroña. No iba a llorar nuevamente. Ciertamente ella había sido un desastre con Natsuki pero la única que merecía una disculpa y que tenía el poder de reprocharle algo era ella. Pero ella no estaba ni para una cosa, ni para la otra. Apretó la taza con fuerza.

¿Cuánto tiempo le aturdirían sus recuerdos? ¿Que tenía que hacer para romper el hechizo malvado en el que habían caído? Su mirada se desvió hacia el sillón.

Se acercó lentamente y quito el trapo. Lo escurrió y volvió a embeberlo hasta dejarlo frio. Le coloco con delicadeza como si fuera a romperse. Natsuki se removió en su lugar ante el cambio de temperatura, pero acabo quedándose quieta.

\- lo siento Natsuki, de verdad me arrepiento de todo lo malo que te he hecho- pronunció Shizuru acariciando la mejilla de la peliazul.

Natsuki reaccionó al sentir el grito inminente de su estómago al distinguir el aroma a comida. Reacciono queriendo levantarse. El paño cayo al suelo. Intento abrir los ojos pero estos no respondían. Sus pies trazaron un par de pasos desesperados que acabaron en una caída inminente.

El ruido alertó a la castaña en su socorro. Al llegar encontró una sollozante Natsuki tumbada en el piso.

-¿Qué sucedió Natsuki?-pregunto la castaña con la voz cargada de ternura.

-No puedo ver, ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos- balbucio entre sollozos. Shizuru le tomo la mano intentando mitigar su miedo.

-Tienes una venda, por eso no ves – le explico dirigio su mano hasta la localización.

-Es para que baje la inflamación-explico. El cuerpo de Natsuki seguía temblando. Se sentía envuelta en una penumbra.

-Quitamela- suplico.

-No lo hare ahora. En unas horas la cambiaremos ¿entendido?- dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Natsuki amo aquella caricia. Le tomo la mano y la deposito sobre su mejilla intentando mantener el contacto. Shizuru sonrió, reaccionaba igual que su Natsuki. Parecía una niña pequeña asustada.

-No tengas miedo, confía en mí. Te cuidare- dijo Shizuru. Esta accedió. Shizuru le tomo la mano y fue guiándola lentamente hasta la cocina.

-Te prepare la cena- dijo ubicandola en el lugar.

-tiene un aroma delicioso- agregó Natsuki. Shizuru le sonrio.

-creo que será mejor que te ayude a comer. No te vallas a quemar- dijo Shizuru y comenzó a darle en pequeñas porciones la cena. Las mejillas de Natsuki estaban encendidas pero el hambre pudo mas que la vergüenza.

\- No debes avergonarte, solo estamos nosotras- agrego la castaña. Le limpio los labios con una servilleta.

-gracias – musito Natsuki. ¿Tal vez Shizuru no era tan mala?

[…]

El aura negra de Shizuru fue desintegrándose. Se tornaba mas comprensiva y amable al pasar de los días. Natsuki fue recuperando su visión gracias a sus cuidados y aprendio a no ser tan agresiva ante la imagen de Natsuki que tenia Shizuru. Era su relación. Fueron estrechando lazos nuevos. Afianzados en la convivencia respetuosa.

Poco a poco Natsuki volvía a integrarse a su círculo. Volvió a empezar su carrera aunque desde cero. Consiguió trabajo en un pequeño puesto de ventas de cafés. Y volvió a sus amigas.


End file.
